Et je me soumettrai à ta volonté…
by iantocullen
Summary: Derek est blessé, les Argents sont à leurs trousses, Scott et Stiles ramène le loup chez le shérif. Gros ennuis en perspective. Courant saison 1.
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer : rien à moi, évidement. Toujours candidate à l'adoption de Stiles, accepte volontiers Derek aussi.

Courant saison 1, avant le final. Rating M justifié, scène de sexe explicite entre homme, dont un loup garou, donc violent sur les bords.

* * *

- Oh, merde, merde, hurle Stiles, mais tu vas la démarrer cette foutue bagnole!

Pour toute réponse, Scott fait rugir le moteur. La Camaro bondit en avant. Ecrasant l'accélérateur, Scott cherche à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

- On va où? Pas chez moi, précise Scott.

- Mon père est de service ce soir, assure Stiles, fonce chez moi. Plus vite merde, il va se vider de son sang.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et j'explique comment à ton père, quand il nous aura arrêté pour excès de vitesse, que je conduis sa voiture et qu'il y a du sang partout?

- Ok, mec, mais fait vite quand même.

Scott ne cherche pas à discuter, de toute façon les toits du quartier résidentiel apparaissent déjà. Garant la voiture à l'écart de la rue, il soupire. A qui la joie de porter un loup garou d'une tonne dans les vap'.

- Mais attend, c'est plus loin la maison, proteste Stiles.

- Ouais je sais, encore une fois, il dira quoi ton père en voyant sa Camaro?

- Ouais, t'as peut être raison. Mais je te préviens, je suis incapable de le porter.

- Ca je m'en doute. T'inquiète, ouvre moi la porte.

Stiles ne prend même pas le temps de répondre, il court déjà vers sa demeure, trébuchant tous les trois pas.

Scott peine sous le poids de Derek, le trainant plus qu'il ne le porte.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu bouffe quoi pour être aussi lourd, se plaint-il.

- Ferme-la et avance, grogne le loup garou. On est trop à découvert.

- C'est bon, ils ne nous ont pas suivis.

- Mais ils savent où il habite….

- Ils n'oseront jamais venir chez le shérif, hasarde Scott.

- Sais pas…..pas sûr, marmonne Derek.

Scott soupire en le lâchant lourdement dans le canapé.

- Merde, t'abuse, râle Stiles, le sang sur le sofa je fais comment pour le cacher à mon père.

- Excuse de crever chez toi, tousse le loup.

- Désolé, mec. Laisse-moi regarder, t'as pas trop mal, s'inquiète le jeune homme, s'assaillant près de lui. Tu guéris pas? Pourquoi tu guéris pas, pourquoi il guérit pas? Demande-t-il encore, à l'intention de Scott.

- Comment veux tu que je le sache, c'est toi l'expert es loup garou.

- Stiles, gémit Derek.

- J'en sais rien moi…..

- Stiles, répète le loup un peu plus fort.

- Attends, répond le dit Stiles, en tapotant l'épaule du loup. Il faudrait que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil dans mes livres, peut-être….

- Stiles, grogne Derek en lui attrapant le bras, quelqu'un approche.

- Les Argent, demande, paniqué Scott.

- Non, c'est…Merde.

Derek s'effondre sur le canapé, marmonnant vaguement un « désolé ».

La porte d'entrée grince sur les lames du parquet, un cliquetis métallique puis un soupire.

- T'es rentré pour finir, demande le shérif. Scott m'a pourtant dit que…. Waouh mais c'est quoi ce chantier!

- Attends je peux t'expliquer, dit Stiles, se précipitant sur son père. C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Quoi?! Vous vous êtes battus et vous venez soigner vos plaies chez moi, interroge-t-il.

- Euh ben si, c'est à peu près ce que tu crois.

- Espèce de salopard, t'as entrainé mon gamin dans une bagarre, hurle le shérif. T'es malade…

Le shérif Stilinski se jette sur Derek, prêt à l'étrangler. Stiles cherche à retenir son père par l'épaule, celui-ci ne s'en laisse pas compter. Il repousse son fils brutalement.

- Shérif, laissez-moi vous expliquer, vraiment, Derek n'y est pour rien, tente Scott.

- Pa', lâche-le. Laisse-lui au moins le temps de guérir. S'te plaît, implore Stiles.

Derek grimace sous chaque secousse provoqué dans ses côtes douloureuses. Mollement, il cherche à se dégager. Stiles s'interpose enfin, assis en équilibre instable sur le bord du canapé, il repousse son père.

- Arrêtes, il faut que tu lui laisse le temps de guérir, supplie le jeune Stilinski. Promis après on s'en va.

- Mais comment veux tu qu'il guérisse? Lui demande son père. Il a un poignard entre les omoplates.

La panique se lissant sur ses traits, Stiles retourne brutalement le loup, lui tirant un grognement.

- Merde, désolé, Derek. Bouge pas, je te le retire tout de suite.

- Magne, gronde celui-ci.

Un chuintement suivi d'un cri étouffé, Derek s'écroule contre le dossier de canapé. Se laissant tomber au sol, tête baissée, Stiles attend la fin du processus. Il sursaute alors que son père manque de tomber, les chairs de Derek se sont cicatrisées.

- Merde, c'est quoi ça? Mais comment, s'étouffe le shérif…non ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que tu es? Stiles bouge de là.

* * *

Alors ? Questions, commentaires ?

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : invariablement, pas à moi, snif.

J'espère que ça plaira, c'est du Sterek.

Merci à ma sœur qui m'a beaucoup soutenu dans l'écriture, et fait des suggestions très drôle. Spécialiste es Scott, elle l'a trop bien cerné.

* * *

Un chuintement suivi d'un cri étouffé, Derek s'écroule contre le dossier de canapé. Se laissant tomber au sol, tête baissée, Stiles attend la fin du processus. Il sursaute alors que son père manque de tomber, les chairs de Derek se sont cicatrisées.

- Merde, c'est quoi ça? Mais comment, s'étouffe le shérif…non c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que tu es? Stiles bouge de là.

- Ca va, murmure le jeune homme à l'oreille du loup, ignorant superbement son père.

- Ai connu mieux.

Tiré en arrière par son père, Stiles bat l'air de la main pour attraper celle du loup. D'un geste brusque, il se défait de la prise de son père, venant se blottir contre le torse ruisselant de sang.

- Viens là, marmonne le loup, soulevant Stiles par la hanche pour l'allonger à ses côtés.

- Mais attends, tu crois faire quoi, proteste le shérif.

- Si vous permettez, intervient Scott, vous devriez leur laisser quelques minutes pour se retrouver.

- Se retrouver? J'espère que tu plaisante, gémit le shérif. Est-ce que je dois comprendre ce que je crois comprendre?

- Je ne le crains, murmure Scott.

- C'est pas vrai, je vais défaillir.

- Vous devriez vous assoir.

Le tirant à l'écart, Scott pousse gentiment le shérif sur une chaise de cuisine.

Blotti l'un contre l'autre, Stiles et Derek soupirent de soulagement, trop heureux d'être à nouveau réuni. L'en serrant de ses bras, Derek enfouille le visage de Stiles tout contre son cœur.

- Ecoute comme il est calme, maintenant que tu es avec moi, commence Derek, essaye de caller le rythme de ton cœur sur le mien.

- J'ai eu si peur, tout seul…..il faisait noir et froid, pleurniche Stiles, et t'étais pas là.

- Je suis venu te chercher, non, râle le loup.

Seul un reniflement lui répond, Stiles agrippe le revers de la veste en cuir tâché de sang. Peu à peu, ses tremblements cessent, son corps se détend.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, interroge le shérif Stilinski, en agrippant le bras de Scott.

- Je sais pas… c'est compliqué, tente il.

- Lâche le morceau, intervient Derek, et n'oublie aucuns détails, précise t il.

Scott se racle la gorge. Il réfléchit, par où commencer.

- Derek et moi sommes des loups garous, gentil, se sent il obligé de préciser.

- C'est une blague, rit, incrédule le shérif.

- J'aurais préféré, mais c'est la triste vérité, nous sommes des loups garous, poursuivi par une bande de chasseurs complètement siphonnés.

- Tu te payes ma tête….

- Montre lui, intervient de nouveau Derek.

A contre cœur, Scott se concentre un instant sur l'image de Stiles attaché par les bras au plafond d'une cave insalubre. Ses yeux se teintent d'or incandescent, qu'ils fixent sur ses doigts, tentant de contrôler l'apparition de ses griffes. Respirant par saccades, il écoute le rythme lent et régulier du cœur de Derek, se calant sur sa fréquence. Doucement ses mains reprennent forme humaines, ses yeux s'éteignent.

- Vous êtes des loups garous, affirme le shérif. Et mon fils la dedans? Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans une histoire pareille?

- Il dort, murmure, simplement Derek.

- Impossible, Stiles est incapable de trouver le sommeil sans ses médicaments….

- Vérifiez par vous-même, l'invite le loup.

A pas feutrés, le Shérif s'approche de son fils, et le découvre profondément endormi contre la poitrine de Derek.

- Comment est-ce possible? Il est…..

- C'est en mon pouvoir, murmure Derek.

- Ton pouvoir? Quel sort de pouvoir? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demande le shérif, la voix brisée.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, c'est lui qui…Je fais juste en sorte qu'il focalise son attention sur moi pour qu'il oublie le reste.

- Et il dort, lâche, incrédule le shérif.

- Il dort, se concentre sur ses cours, mange correctement, tout ce que je peux lui ordonner de faire.

- Tu lui as fait du mal….

- Jamais, ment parfaitement Derek. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, jamais…..

- Bien, se contente de répondre le shérif. Que s'est-il passer aujourd'hui?

- Hier, à la sortie des cours, cette meurtrière folle à lier l'a kidnappé….

- Kidnappé, hier mais tu disais qu'il…

- Désolé de vous avoir menti, Mr Stilinski. Mais il fallait gagner du temps pour que Derek le retrouve et qu'on aille le délivrer.

- Le trouver c'est toujours facile, intervient Derek, mais le sortir de là….

- Où était-il?

- Un vieil immeuble à l'abandon sur Franklin, précise Derek. Comme ils étaient plusieurs, il fallait prévoir un plan.

- Quel plan?

- Foncer, buter tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon passage, le récupérer et sortir de là, énumère Derek.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour mon enfant, je t'en suis reconnaissant….

- Me fous de vos remerciements, gronde Derek, c'est pour lui que…..

Contre son torse, un tremblement l'interrompe. Stiles semble prêt à fondre en larmes.

- Un cauchemar, précise le loup garou.

- Je vois ça, répond, dédaigneux, le shérif. Je vais m'en occuper….

- Surement pas, il me suffit de quelques secondes pour le calmer, regardez, c'est déjà fini, dit-il comme confirmation.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, monsieur, intervient Scott.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser mon fils avec cet….animal…

- Fais le dégager, gronde Derek.

- Tu me parles pas comme ça, commence le shérif.

- Je vous assure, Derek est guérit, Stiles ne pourrait être plus en sécurité.

- Tu ne l'emmène nulle part tant qu'on n'aura pas tiré toute cette histoire au clair, ordonne le shérif, fermant la porte à clé.

Derek concentre toute sa volonté pour éviter de transformer le shérif en pâté pour loup garou, il marmonne seulement.

- De toute façon, je fais comment pour me lever sans le réveiller.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Toi, râle le shérif, attrapant Scott par la manche, tu viens avec moi. T'as des tas de choses à me dire.

- Surement rien qui vous fera plaisir, grince Scott, vous savez que s'il veut sortir une serrure ne l'arrêtera pas.

L'entrainant vers l'étage, le shérif ressert sa prise sur le bras de Scott. Il attaque bille en tête, en plaquant le jeune homme sur le lit de son fils.

- C'est quoi ce bazar? Qu'est-ce que mon fils fait dans les bras de ce type? Et comment diable êtes-vous devenu des loups garou?

- Comment vous dire, je me suis fait mordre il y a quelques temps par un mâle dominant, depuis je suis un loup. Par contre Derek est né comme ça, toute sa famille est comme ça, précise-t-il.

- Ok pour l'aspect loup garou, mais le reste?

- Il existe une famille opposée à celle de Derek et ils nous traquent pour nous tuer.

- Des loups garous rivaux?

- Ah non, des chasseurs de loup. Derek pense qu'ils ont dû le voir trainer près de lycée et parler avec Stiles. Hier après les cours, leur chef, une espèce de folle, a kidnappé Stiles pour lui soutirer des informations sur nous et vérifier qu'il n'en est pas un aussi.

- Et?

- Et quoi, interroge Scott.

- Mon fils est un…. merde, je n'arrive pas à le dire.

- Oh, s'exclame Scott, comprenant l'allusion. Non, Stiles n'est pas un loup. Il m'a aidé quand ce truc m'est arrivé. J'avais personne à qui parler, avant de rencontrer Derek.

- Alors, il est juste dans la confidence, espère le shérif.

- Un peu plus, vous vous en doutez. Dans la mesure du possible, on essaye de le mettre à l'écart du danger. Ce n'est pas toujours possible…..

- Comme hier?

- Oui, Kate a profité qu'il soit seul pour l'aborder. Elle lui a dit que s'il ne la suivait pas, sans faire d'histoire, elle s'en prendrait à vous. Normalement Stiles devait retrouver Derek chez lui après les cours, le voyant pas arriver il s'est inquiété. Il lui a suffi de suivre l'odeur de Stiles pour savoir où il était et qu'il avait peur.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour aller le chercher? Demande le shérif.

- On est deux, ils étaient au moins dix. A la nuit tombée, et après plusieurs heures d'attentes, ils étaient déconcentrés. Je ne contrôle pas encore très bien mes capacités, dit Scott, tout penaud, Derek préférait qu'on attende un peu.

- Quand vous êtes finalement entrer, comment ça s'est passé?

- Bien, jusqu'au moment où Derek a vu Stiles attaché par les poignets dans le sous-sol. Il a écrabouillé deux types, arraché les fers du mur, trainé Stiles vers les escaliers. C'est en ressortant qu'il a été blessé.

- Stiles était attaché par les poignets, il est gravement blessé, s'inquiète le shérif, se ruant au rez de chaussé.

Avant même d'avoir pu le retenir, Scott se retrouve devant le canapé, aux côtés d'un shérif fébrile.

- Il est gravement blessé, interroge ce dernier.

- Pas gravement, murmure entre ses dents le loup.

- Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital?

- Ca peut attendre demain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, fini par demander le shérif.

- Une entaille sur la lèvre, un hématome sur la joue, un dans la nuque descendant vers l'omoplate, énumère Derek, il ferme les yeux, respire et ajoute, deux côtés fêlées, également un hématome sur le torse, une contusion et des plaies peu profondes au niveau des poignets.

- Oh mon garçon, s'exclame le shérif, caressant les cheveux de son fils.

- Quelques jours et il n'y paraitra plus, tente Scott pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- T'es médecin maintenant, ironise le shérif, pour savoir ce qu'il a.

- Il est endormi contre moi depuis dix bonnes minutes, c'est bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour évaluer son état.

- Comment?

- En le touchant, dit Derek, cherchant à déstabiliser le Shérif, en respirant son odeur, la façon qu'il a de bouger. C'est difficile à expliquer, je le sais c'est tout.

- C'est vrai, Derek est super doué pour ce genre de chose. On va même plus à l'hôpital, il s'occupe du diagnostic et des soins à chaque fois…..

Alors qu'il se lançait dans une tirade digne de Stiles, Scott s'arrête net. La vue du visage décomposé du shérif le terrifie. Oups, encore une connerie!

- Je veux juste dire que….

- L'autre jour quand on a failli t'attraper dans la zone industrielle, c'est mon fils qui conduisait ta voiture.

- S'êtes pas bien, s'exclame le loup.

- Tu me rassure, c'était dangereux, il aurait….

- Scott conduisait, Stiles faisait juste le co pilote. Croyez tout de même pas que je vais laisser ce gosse hyperactif et maladroit conduire ma voiture.

- C'est bon, je jette l'éponge, râle le shérif, je ne veux rien savoir de plus pour ce soir. Il va bien, tant qu'il reste ici cette nuit ça devrait me suffire. Scott, je te ramène chez toi…..

- Pour sa sécurité, il est préférable qu'il reste ici, intervient Derek. Ils ont fait demi-tour en voyant votre voiture, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Ils vous ont suivi, Stiles est en danger….

- Pas pour le moment, d'ailleurs pour que ça dure. Scott, il faudrait que tu glisses gentiment à Chris que sa cinglée de sœur à attaquer Stiles, violement précise lui.

- T'es marrant et je fais ça comment, pleurniche Scott.

- Pas mon problème, vérifie le périmètre, au cas où, exige Derek. Quand il est comme ça contre moi, j'ai tendance à me déconcentrer.

- La la la, baragouine le shérif, courant dans les escaliers, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en savoir plus.

- Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, ensuite va dormir, ordonne Derek.

* * *

A plu ? A pas plu ?

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : définitivement pas à moi, ai lâché Derek, sorry !

Jessyka : merci, voici la suite.

Cha : toujours plus facile de s'en prendre au plus faible.

FlingAppel : va encore y avoir des passages mignon, mais pas que, un peu de brutalité pour la suite.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me fait chaud au cœur.

Moment d'intimité entre deux hommes, pas de lémon.

* * *

Avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, les gesticulations contre son torse et l'odeur du café, Derek sait que la grasse matinée n'est pas envisageable. Se contorsionnent de son mieux pour éviter de secouer Stiles, il finit par se lever.

- T'es un menteur en plus de tout le reste, lance le shérif.

- Vous allez pas commencer si tôt…..

- T'es tout à fait capable de te lever sans le réveiller, se moque t il gentiment.

- Ouais, je peux m'assoir?

- Y a bien longtemps que tu te gène plus chez moi.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, tente Derek.

- S'il te plaît, aie la décence d'être honnête avec moi.

Lui lançant un regard de biais, le shérif sert une tasse de café brûlant à Derek. Celui-ci hoche la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça doit bien faire un mois que tu te glisses dans la chambre de mon fils la nuit.

- Six semaines, confirme le loup. Mais ne lui en parlez pas.

- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas pour faire, bien euh…., disons des choses que tu viens?

- Non, il ne sait même pas que je passe la nuit à ses côtés. J'attends qu'il dorme pour me glisser près de lui. Je le regarde dormir, je l'écoute respirer, quand je le sens près de s'éveiller, je pars.

- Comme c'est romantique, s'exclame le shérif.

Seul un grognement lui répond.

- C'est compliqué à expliquer….

- Tu es amoureux, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est juste humain, si j'ose dire.

- Justement, je ne suis pas humain, explique Derek. Je ne pense en ces termes. Stiles est un besoin pour moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- C'est un gentil gamin, beau, il ressemble à sa mère, il est…..

- Maladroit, insolent, impoli, insoumis, incapable de se battre un minimum, pas plus que de tenir sa langue. Il est pessimiste, un vrai danger public au volant d'une voiture. Il laisse trainer son odeur aux quatre coins de la ville, juste histoire de me perturber…..

Le shérif grimace, mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

- Mais il est loyal, attentionné, tendre, affectueux, intelligent, la plus belle partie de mon âme, capable d'une telle abnégation…..

- On dirait bien que tu es perdu, commence le shérif.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je me sens tellement égoïste de le mettre en danger, mais dans le même temps je suis incapable de le quitter, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Un froissement de tissu, Stiles s'étire en gémissant.

- Derek…

- J'arrive, répond celui-ci, déjà aux pieds du canapé.

D'une main sous le bras, Derek soulève le jeune homme. Ses pieds n'ayant pratiquement pas touché le sol, Stiles se retrouve assis à la table, débarrassé dans le même mouvement de la veste de Scott, qu'il avait gardé pour dormir.

Le coton léger de son t shirt ne suffit pas à la protéger du froid, il frissonne. Alors en lui tendant une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de toast, Derek le frictionne.

- Pas faim, marmonne le jeune homme.

Un grognement lui suffit pour avaler, presque sans mâcher le contenu de son assiette. Les yeux à demi clos, se frottant les paupières, Stiles n'est pas sûr d'être réveillé. Peut-être est-ce un rêve? Derek n'aurait pas osé lui proposer un truc pareil devant son père.

- T'es sourd ou quoi, lui demande le loup. Debout, je t'emmène prendre une douche.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Derek lui prend la main et le traine jusqu'à l'escalier. La porte de la salle de bain claque, les tuyaux grognent, le robinet crache une eau claire et froide, Derek s'attaque à son t shirt.

- Waouh, s'écrit Stiles, lâche ça tout de suite.

- Tu veux te laver tout habillé?

- Je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver nu devant toi, explique t il, appuyant bien sur chaque mots.

- Oh je t'en prie…..

- Rien du tout, je ne …..

- Stiles! Grogne le loup.

- Derek! Lui répond le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Le loup soupire, empoigne le bord du vêtement.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je vais le retirer doucement. D'accord?

- Tu peux fermer les yeux? Demande tout penaud Stiles.

- Tu n'as rien à me cacher…..

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, bien foutu et tout…..

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui répond, gentiment, Derek. Et puis si tu crois que tes T shirt suffissent à me cacher quoi que ce soit…..

- Mais je suis….

- Magnifique, maintenant retire moi tout ça.

Estomaqué, le jeune homme n'en croit pas ses oreilles, et pourtant…..

Dans un grognement de douleur, Stiles obéit. Il lance son t shirt dans un coin, ne se préoccupant que de Derek penché sur la baignoire se remplissant doucement. Du bout du pied sur le talon, il retire une chaussure puis l'autre.

Il tente de se courber, se tenant les côtes il soupire.

- Laisse, dit Derek, se penchant en avant.

Le loup soulève la jambe droite et retire lentement la chaussette, trop lentement. Le souffle de Stiles se fait court, un doigt frôle sa cheville.

Les deux pieds à nouveau au sol, il respire. Il perd l'équilibre lorsque la main de Derek s'empare de la jambe gauche. Ne se sentant pas maître de lui, il s'appuie légèrement à l'épaule du loup.

Un grondement sourd lui répond, une main fébrile cours le long de sa jambe. D'une impulsion parfaitement maitrisée, Derek se relève, dégrafant le jeans du jeune homme dans le même mouvement.

La peau frémissante, le souffle erratique, la pulsation incertaine, Stiles se cramponne aux épaules du loup.

Les deux mains sur la ceinture, le regard dense, bien trop dense, Derek glisse le rude tissu sur la peau blanche. D'épiderme en épiderme, inexorablement, les membres se découvrent.

Les paupières douloureusement closes, Stiles lève une jambe puis l'autre. Le pantalon s'écrase contre le mur.

Tremblant, tête basse, Stiles enfouit son visage contre le cœur palpitant. La main, presque à le brûler, s'attarde un instant avant de détruire le dernier rempart de sérénité.

Lentement, d'un mouvement leste, Derek glisse une main sous les genoux du supplicié. Le serrant plus que nécessaire, le loup respire la peau tendre du cou.

Enveloppé de vapeur, à quelques centimètres des eaux chaudes, Stiles n'est pas prêt à quitter la peau du loup.

Englouti progressivement, Stiles sent venir le moment de se quitter. L'émail, encore tiède, l'électrise. Les doigts rudes effleurent la chair réchauffée.

Derek s'appuie lourdement au pied du lavabo. Affalé dans la baignoire, Stiles gémit, les plaies de ses poignets le font souffrir comme le reste de sa personne.

Seul un tremblement que Derek espère discret, laisse entrevoir l'état de ses nerfs. A mi-chemin entre la colère et l'excitation, il essaye, vraiment il essaye, de regarder ailleurs.

Alangui, aux portes de l'inconscience béate, Stiles respire calmement, une main négligemment proche de la jambe de Derek.

Alors comment ce loup aimanté pourrait regarder ailleurs!

- Elle m'a vraiment amoché, marmonne Stiles, regardant ses poignets.

- C'est pas si grave, affirme le loup, cherchant à se convaincre lui-même.

- Tu peux parler, Monsieur le loup dans les pommes, raille Stiles. T'étais à moitié mort pour un petit poignard de rien du tout…..

Un grondement sourd, un regard noir, une griffe trop proche de son bras. Stiles se tait, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Laisse-moi regarder, grogne Derek, s'emparant du poignet.

L'ecchymose est violacée, entourant une entaille peu profonde, courant sur tout le tour du poignet. Le loup attrape une éponge humide, délicatement il gratte les croutes de sang séché. La peau rougit et les chairs à vif apparaissent. Stiles hésite entre douleur et réconfort.

- Désolé, ça fait mal, commence le loup, mais il faut nettoyer et désinfecter.

- Non, c'est bon, continu….

Un sourcil levé perturbe Stiles.

- Non, je veux pas dire, c'est bon, genre j'aime qu'on me fasse mal et tout…..mais genre ça va j'ai connu pire….genre tu vois je suis resté attaché à un mur pendant presque deux jours, alors….

- T'es un mâle, un vrai, ricane Derek.

- Hey, s'offusque gentiment Stiles. Un peu de respect pour le blessé de guerre.

- Toutes mes excuses, grand héros.

Un sourire timide aux coins des lèvres, Derek glisse une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, le rapproche de lui, bien trop près, inspecte ses plaies et hématomes.

- Elle t'a cogné dans le dos….

- Non, à chaque fois qu'elle me donnait un coup je me prenais un truc dans le dos, genre une pierre ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Hum, marmonne Derek, continuant son exploration.

De l'éponge savonneuse, Derek efface la saleté, la peur et profite juste un peu. Frôlant la peau.

Stiles trésaille, douleur ou désir….

Appuyé d'une main à l'épaule du jeune homme, Derek imagine parfaitement ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, comment il le ferait, ce que Stiles ressentirait.

L'eau investit petit à petit le coton de son vêtement, bientôt il sera autant mouillé que l'occupant de la baignoire. A quoi bon faire attention.

Derek se penche dangereusement sur Stiles, qui déglutit difficilement.

- Derek, juste une fois, murmure Stiles, les yeux brûlant.

Glissant une main sous sa mâchoire, Derek approche le visage tuméfié du sien. Le regard, dangereusement proche du bleu électrique, le loup savoure la suave senteur de l'adolescent.

Leurs joues se frôlent, un frisson de désir.

Leurs lèvres se touchent, un frisson de plaisir.

Leurs bouches se séparent, un frisson de frustration.

Puis sans un mot, Derek frotte gentiment le reste de l'épiderme souillé.

Le torse, un hématome. Le ventre, une griffure. Les cuisses, un tressaillement. Les mollets, une crampe. Les pieds, un chatouillis.

La main remonte contre la jambe, le loup dégluti, l'adolescent ne respire plus.

Cramponné à l'émail, Stiles pense mourir, Derek caresse de cette éponge absurde cette partie tendre de son anatomie. Il frôle la longueur délicate, effleure les bourses gonflées... et se retire.

En un même mouvement Derek se relève, lâche l'éponge et se retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Maitrisant à grande peine les tremblements dans sa voix, Derek ne veut rien laisser paraitre.

- Détend toi, l'eau te fera du bien. Je reviens te chercher bientôt….

Derek soupire, la tête reposant contre l'émail, Stiles s'est endormi ou s'est-il évanoui. Le loup traine les pieds, marmonne pour lui-même.

- Dis-moi, sale gosse, comment je suis censé faire pour me contrôler?

* * *

Qu'en dites-vous ?

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : ai-je encore besoin de le préciser ?

Cha : les chasseurs en général respectent le code mais pas la folle furieuse. Stiles est soumis parce qu'il a vraiment la frousse. Derek est terrifiant. Désolée si ça ne te plait pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, ça va changer.

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, veuillez m'en excuser.

Chapitre court où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur leur relation.

* * *

Derek soupire, refermant la porte derrière lui. Du fond de la salle à manger, il perçoit les battements rapides du shérif. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire.

Il repousse une chaise, souffle en regardant le shérif.

- C'est qu'il est beaucoup moins terrifiant le grand méchant loup, débarrassé de tout ce sang, remarque, ironiquement le shérif.

Derek gronde mais ne commente pas.

- T'aurais pu demander avant d'utiliser ma salle de bain.

- Promis la prochaine fois que je manque de me faire tuer pour lui, je vous demanderai l'autorisation.

- Même après une douche, t'es pas capable d'être aimable, lui reproche le shérif.

Le loup retient à grande peine le grognement au fond de sa gorge, se gardant bien de lui préciser que c'est justement les eaux tièdes emplit de l'essence de son fils qui le met dans cet état.

- Tu n'es pas trop à l'étroit la dedans, demande le shérif, désignant le vieux sweat shirt de son fils.

- Ça ira.

- Et Stiles?

- Il dort…..

- Dans la baignoire, s'alarme le shérif, repoussant sa chaise.

- Dans son lit, c'est-ce qu'il a de mieux à faire.

- Oui, surement.

- Il souffre, il est en état de choc, précise Derek. Il a été courageux, n'a rien révélé mais il se sent tout de même coupable. Dormir lui permettra peut-être de se pardonner.

- Pauvre gamin, déjà si éprouvé et si jeune.

Derek coupe court au laïus du père éploré. Il n'est pas là pour ça.

- Nous avons à parler.

- De quoi?

- Nous n'avons pas fini ce matin.

- Tu n'arrives pas à le quitter…..

- Exactement, c'est ridicule et égoïste, se lamente le loup.

- Et qu'en pense t il?

- Aucune idée…..

- Vous n'en parlez pas? Que pense t il de votre relation? Quel genre de relation avez-vous, concrètement?

- On ne parle pas beaucoup, décrypter ses pensées c'est …..hum…..

- Bien trop compliquer, termine le shérif pour lui.

Derek acquisse.

- Je ne pense pas comme vous. Stiles est un besoin vital pour moi, pourtant il est insupportable, mais…..

- Que faites-vous ensemble alors? Le coupe le shérif, pas d'humeur à entendre l'énumération des défauts de son fils.

- La plus part du temps, il me regarde m'entrainer en me racontant tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Ou je le mets en danger…..

- Je ne préfère pas savoir…..

- Pourtant vous devez savoir. Je ne peux absolument pas garantir sa sécurité. Il….

- Gardons ça pour la fin, propose le shérif. J'ai surtout besoin de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là. Passe-moi les détails inutiles, soit gentil.

Derek ferme les yeux, respire à fond. Il pèse chacun de ses mots.

- Il y a environ deux mois, il est venu me voir, chez moi. Il s'inquiétait pour Scott, je ne sais plus pourquoi, ça devait pas être important.

Le shérif sourit, son fils déteint déjà sur le loup.

- Il était là à me débiter ses conneries, j'ai voulu le faire taire. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur, je voulais juste qu'il se taise, assure le loup. Pourtant c'est loin d'être la première fois que j'étais…..si proche de lui. Il tremblait de peur, son odeur m'emprisonnait complètement.

Le loup respire longuement, la volupté de cette peau s'immisce au plus profond de son âme.

- Je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas être trop seul avec lui…..

- Trop seul? Ça ne veut rien dire, le coupe le shérif.

- Je faisais toujours en sorte qu'il soit à proximité d'une personne capable de le protéger de moi…..

- Mais pas cette fois.

- Il m'a pris au dépourvu, avoue le loup. Souvent, j'ai l'impression que son odeur est partout autour de moi, en moi….. Je n'ai pas bien évalué la distance, il trouble mes sens….Mes pensées, mon corps, je ne contrôle plus rien quand il est trop proche de moi, il me….

- Viens en au fait, par pitié, implore le shérif.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Derek nargue le shérif.

- Je voulais le posséder. Tellement fragile et tentant…..Sa bouche tremblait, il était…..appétissant. Je rêve de cette bouche depuis des mois, il me hante jours et nuits. La bête en moi a pris le dessus, c'est elle qu'il réveille, bien malgré moi…

Il respire profondément, tâchant de faire taire le monstre.

- Je voulais seulement qu'il se taise, glapit il. L'or brun de ses yeux me brûlait de l'intérieur…. La bête m'a vaincu, avant même de l'avoir penser, je l'embrassais…

Derek ressent encore les lèvres tendres contre les siennes.

- C'était bon, sa peau, son corps, son odeur….

- J'ai dit pas de détails inutiles, le coupe le shérif.

- Et puis il a gémit. Mes griffes étaient sorties sans que je m'en rende compte, gronde t il. Elles s'étaient enfoncées assez profondément dans la peau de sa hanche.

Le shérif glisse un verre de Whisky vers le loup. Derek l'attrape au vol.

- Il ne va vraiment pas être content, ironise t il.

Mais le vide d'une traite.

- Alors puisque me passer de lui est exclus, je ne le touche que lorsque c'est nécessaire, pour lui ou pour moi, précise t il.

- Ce qui signifie?

- Comme hier, il avait peur. Le serrer contre moi est le moyen le plus efficace pour le calmer.

- Et quand ton…instant prend le dessus? Tu fais quoi?

- Je pars en courant, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Il est fort probable qu'un jour, sans le vouloir, je lui fasse mal….je pourrai même le …

- Tuer? Complète inquiet le shérif.

Derek confirme en avalant le fond de la bouteille.

- Il va vraiment être très en colère…

- Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire? Puisque ces gens savent qu'il a de l'importance pour toi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai le nécessaire.

Le shérif sursaute, portant la main à la hanche par réflexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit? Demande t il, marchant vers l'escalier.

- Scott.

- Je croyais qu'il était rentré….

- Il vient s'assurer que je n'ai pas cassé son meilleur copain, gronde Derek.

* * *

Qui qu'a aimé, qui qu'a pas aimé ?

La suite de la suite demain.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : toujours pareil.

Jessyka : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.

Cha : y a pas de problème, dis ce que tu penses. Le shérif n'en mène pas large, ça va pas vraiment s'arranger. Saison 1 Derek n'est pas encore un alpha. Je pars du principe que vis-à-vis de Stiles il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, franchement il passe son temps à le frapper !

* * *

Trébuchant, Scott atterrit lourdement près du lit.

- Abruti de loup garou, se sermonne t il.

Profondément endormi, Stiles n'a même pas conscience d'une présence à ses côtés. Obligé de le secouer pour le réveiller, Scott se demande comme ce garçon étrange a pu survivre à tout ça.

- Hey, Stiles, mec réveille-toi.

- Hum, encore cinq minutes Pa'.

- C'est Scott, mec. Allez, ouvre les yeux, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps…..

- Encore Allison, râle le jeune homme.

- J'ai raté une super soirée avec elle pour te sauver le cul…

- Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon. Je dormais bien là, t'es juste venu me dire que tu vas passer une soirée d'enfer avec ta copine pendant que moi je vais souffrir le martyre, non franchement les côtes cassées c'est trop dur….

- C'est bon, de rien, mec. Tu sais bien que je raterai toutes les soirées de monde pour ton joli petit cul, ironise l'apprenti loup.

- T'es un vrai pote…

- Ouais, mais on dirait bien que tu me fais plus confiance, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Derek.

- C'est compliqué, mec, soupire Stiles.

- On dirait bien, c'est la première fois que tu me fais une réponse aussi courte.

Stiles rit un instant avant de manquer d'air, ses côtes se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

- T'as pas tout flairé avec ton nez de super loup garou? Demande Stiles, cherchant à détourner l'attention de Scott.

- Sinon je ne te demanderai pas!

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, j'essayerai de compléter les blancs, propose le jeune homme.

- Ok, ça fait un petit moment que je sens son odeur sur toi. La première fois, ça ne m'a pas paru être un problème. Je me suis dit que tu devais lui parler de quelque chose pour moi….

- Et ça t'as pas semblé bizarre que je ne t'en parle pas….

- Je croyais que tu devais m'écouter avant de me raconter la suite.

- Excuse, mec. Continu.

- Donc, recommence Scott, comme ça t'arrivais d'aller le voir pour moi, j'ai pas chercher plus loin. D'autant plus qu'il a disparu pendant près d'une semaine après ça, sur le coup j'y ai plus pensé.

- C'est vrai.

- Stiles, gronde le loup.

- T'as conscience que tu lui ressemble de plus en plus. C'est flippant! Quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est lui. Parce qu'il est pas foutu de le dire sans me râler dessus, même que….

- Stiles!

- Ok, je la ferme.

- Merci. Quand il est revenu, il était encore plus maussade et de mauvais poil que d'habi….

Stiles se tient les côtes, mais rit quand même. Au diable la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore, soupire Scott.

- Fallait pas parler des poils de Derek…..

Scott rougit, pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce à quoi Stiles peut bien penser. Surtout quand ça concerne un loup garou à demi psychopathe.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Il n'était pas content, se corrige Scott. Et toi pareil. Quand j'ai senti son odeur sur toi à nouveau, il avait l'air moins en pétard. T'avais pas l'air en danger, alors j'ai laissé courir.

- Et c'est tout? Tu parles d'un fin limier, se moque Stiles.

- Apprenti fin limier, si tu permets, s'offusque Scott.

- Mais bien sûr que je permets. Alors donc, ça fait deux mois que ça dure, plus ou moins, commence Stiles. Tu avais raison, je voulais lui poser une question mais pas pour toi, pour mon père en fait.

- Ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans?

- Hey, chacun son tour petit loup. Mon père n'a jamais vraiment refermé le dossier sur l'incendie. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en douce. Dans le rapport, il est question d'un incident électrique mais mon père à relever des traces de combustible. Derek est le dernier survivant, je voulais lui demander de m'en parler pour aider mon père dans son enquête.

- Il a accepté de t'en parler, tu m'épate.

- T'emballe pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Je ne voulais pas engager la discussion là-dessus, genre « tu sais comment ta famille à brûler ? » Je me suis mis en mode diversion, je lui ai parlé de la prochaine pleine lune, ce que je devais faire pour t'aider et d'autres trucs comme ça.

- Tu lui as fait la conversation. Quoi de plus normal avec Derek.

- Tu parles, je me suis retrouver plaquer contre un mur avec un loup garou en pétard en prime.

- Comme d'hab' quoi!

- Tout à fait son genre de préliminaire.

- Oh, je t'en prie…

- Va falloir t'y faire, mec, sourit malicieusement Stiles. Il a commencé à grogner, t'as pas idée de comment il peut foutre les jetons dans ces cas-là, surtout à un petit Stiles tout mignon et fragile. J'osais plus bouger, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

- A quoi?

- Me bouffer sur place ou m'égorger et faire disparaitre mon cadavre!

- Et il a fait son choix? Demande Scott, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

- Pas qu'un peu! Il m'a embrassé.

- Tu déconne, s'écrit Scott, plus proche de la midinette que du loup garou.

- Même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis rien du tout moi, je l'ai laissé faire. Des fois qu'en le contrariant, il aurait décidé de me tuer.

- C'était comment?

- Bizarre.

- Je me doute, mais encore.

- Il avait chaud, il sentait la forêt, se souvient Stiles. Sa bouche était douce, contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Parce que tu penses à ce genre de chose!

- Ben oui, pourquoi? Toi jamais? Interroge Stiles.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est comme si je m'imaginai le faire avec toi.

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est normal, quand on est ado, on se pose des questions, et puis on est toujours ensemble, alors…..

- Stop, arrêtes ça, tout de suite! Je t'interdis d'imaginer quoi que ce soit…..

- T'inquiète un loup doper aux hormones ça me suffit, se moque Stiles.

Scott grogne pour la forme mais laisse son ami poursuivre.

- Ces lèvres étaient douces, mais il semblait hésiter. Il était tout tremblant, c'était mignon en fait, précise le jeune homme.

- Derek n'est pas mignon, s'insurge Scott. Il est terrifiant, angoissant, flippant et pleins d'autres trucs mais surement pas mignon.

- Mais si, regarde mieux, tu verras, insiste il. Il avait les mains moites, je m'en souviens parce qu'il a fini par me caresser, le bras d'abord. C'était bien, il était presque tendre…..

- Tu délire, mec…

- Non, je t'assure, il est gentil une fois qu'on est habitué à ses humeurs de loup enragé. Sa main contre ma joue, c'était juste trop, dit il, un sourire béat aux coins des lèvres. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais moi je pouvais pas m'arrêter de le regarder, il était tellement magnifique. Tu sais, en même temps, je me disais des trucs genre c'est pas possible, il va finir par me tuer histoire que personne ne sache ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou c'est un jeu pour se moquer de moi….

- Et c'était quoi, demande Scott pour ramener son ami à la réalité.

- Rien de tout ça. Il a fini par me caresser le ventre, c'était étrange mais pas désagréable, jusqu'à ce qu'il…..

Une ombre se glisse dans le regard chocolat, presque une larme. Scott déglutit, mais insiste gentiment.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il quoi?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il me griffe là, précise Stiles, montrant sa hanche gauche.

- Merde, t'as du le sentir passer.

- Ouais, c'est une brute quand il veut, essaye t il de rire. Il m'a lâché si vite que je suis tombé. T'imagine pas comme il était mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, c'était mignon, vraiment.

Stiles rêvasse un instant avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son meilleur ami.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Il aurait pu te tuer ou t'estropier, s'insurge le jeune loup.

- Mais non, il l'a pas fait exprès et puis il a pris soin de moi, je t'assure. Depuis il fait très attention, il ne m'a jamais refait de mal.

- Parce que tu continu à fricoter avec lui!

- Ben ouais, enfin non… mais en fait c'est qu'il fait attention, tu vois quoi…. moi aussi mais c'est surtout lui en fait….

- Résume Stiles, t'es avec lui ou pas?

- J'ai envie de dire oui, commence t il, mais depuis ce jour-là il ne m'a plus jamais touché. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, complète il. Parce qu'il faut absolument que je te dise. Tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, il m'a touché partout, il m'a même embrassé, sur la bouche. Il a même touché mon ….enfin tu vois….

- Non je ne vois pas, et je n'ai surtout pas envie de voir. Il te considère comme quoi? Son petit copain, une expérience ou autre chose?

- Autre chose sans hésiter!

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais, s'insurge Scott.

- Il est gentil avec moi, enfin autant que Derek puisse l'être. Il passe du temps avec moi, plus que toi, dit il, cherchant à culpabiliser son ami. Il s'inquiète de moi, il s'assure que je sois en sécurité. Tu sais qu'il passe toutes ses nuits ici, pour me protéger.

- Ou alors il attend le bon moment pour te bouffer….

- Mais alors c'est quand il veut, s'écrit il.

- Non, tu peux pas être sérieux. C'est toi qui disais qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à lui.

- Et bien, je me suis trompé.

- Il t'a fait un truc, une drogue peut être…

- Arrêtes! S'énerve Stiles. Après mon père, peut-être même avant lui, il est la personne qui s'inquiète le plus de moi. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. D'accord il n'est pas d'un naturel joyeux, il est susceptible même très susceptible, mais il est là, lui, précise t il.

- Tu es heureux avec lui, l'interroge son ami.

- Même pas, mais je me sens bien quand il est là. Je ne suis plus seul au monde et lui non plus.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester avec toi, alors qu'il ne peut même pas te toucher. L'instinct du loup, t'as pas idée comme c'est fort. Il aura besoin d'autre chose que des regards enfiévrés et des discussions. Des choses que tu ne pourras pas lui offrir, il ira les chercher ailleurs.

- Non, tu te trompes…

- Arrêtes de te faire des illusions. Quand ça le titillera, tu feras quoi? C'est un homme, un loup qui plus est. Le sexe avec lui ….

- Wow, tu vas trop vite, le coupe Stiles. On est loin de ça. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent pour moi, de là à s'imaginer ce genre de chose. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir aller jusque-là…..

- Alors, où veux-tu aller avec lui? Parce que c'est là que tu te diriges.

- J'en sais rien, juste être avec lui. De toute façon, entre l'alpha et les Argents, je ne m'en sortirai surement pas. Ça restera juste une anecdote pour lui….

- Oh merde, mon pote. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer….

- Entre Allison et moi, ton choix sera vite fait. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, dit il la main levé pour faire taire les protestations de Scott, je le comprends. Parce que pour Derek, ce sera pareil, moi avant toi. Alors, laisse moi mes illusions, après tout ça ne change rien à ta vie, et ça rend la mienne un peu mieux.

- Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de discuter, je ne te convaincrai pas.

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, pas après qu'il est risqué sa peau pour moi.

- Moi aussi j'ai pris des risques.

- Je sais, merci mec. Vas rejoindre Allison. Je suis fatigué, et mes côtes se réveillent.

- Tu es sûr. Je peux rester un peu, histoire d'être tranquille.

- Non, c'est bon. Mon père est là, ça va aller. Je t'appelle demain, je ne crois pas que j'irai en cours.

- Ok, repose toi. Je passerai en fin de journée.

Scott claque gentiment l'arrière du crâne de son ami avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre qu'il referme.

* * *

Alors ? Quoi qu'on en pense ?

A plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : ça y est la prod à accepter, Stiles est à moi ! Non, c'est une blague. Qui qui y a cru ?

Attention chapitre très chaud !

* * *

Derek regarde une dernière fois le corps endormi, referme la porte le plus doucement possible. S'il n'était pas un loup garou effrayant, il croirait presque redouter cette confrontation.

Il passe devant le shérif sans même le regarder, balance seulement un « je dois faire une course », rien de plus clair se dit l'homme de loi.

La porte claque un peu trop fort au goût du shérif, il grince des dents en pensant qu'il va devoir s'y faire. Foutu gamin excentrique, dire que toute sa vie tourne autour de lui.

Derek préfère ne pas s'annoncer, part à pieds à travers bois. L'odeur presque écœurante envahi sa mémoire, il la suit, contraint. L'orée de la maison est calme, pourtant à l'étage un cœur bat, qu'il ne connait que trop bien. Il contourne le garage, regarde par la lucarne entre ouverte. Pas de voiture, mais un arsenal impressionnant.

Derek soupire, comment en est-il arrivé à ses extrémités ? Il y a de ça quelque mois encore, il aurait passé son chemin sans demander son reste, oubliant parfois qu'il peut exister des personnes pour qui se battre.

Trop occupé à réfléchir sur la raison de sa présence ici, il n'entend pas le tasser s'enclencher avant de le recevoir dans l'épaule. Il grogne, se contorsionne, retient sa rage de son mieux.

- Brave petit loup, venu se livrer de son propre chef, ironise Chris Argent. Je serais presque fier.

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi, râle le loup. Je suis venu parler…..

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, un poing rageur s'écrase contre sa joue, le plaquant au sol. Le loup brille en son regard, il bondit si vite que le chasseur n'a pas le temps de dégainer. Le grondement résonne au plus profond des os du chef des Argent. Mais Derek se ressaisie, et se relève, ravalant le loup dans sa gorge. Il lève les mains en signe de paix.

- Je dois te parler, je suis venu sans intention de me battre.

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un loup garou pourrait bien avoir à me dire, semble, réellement, réfléchir Chris.

- C'est important, l'un d'entre vous à transgresser les règles.

- Voyez-vous ça, et je suppose qu'en citoyen modèle tu tiens surtout à me prévenir pour la santé de la communauté…..

- Me fous complètement de la communauté, mais je ne veux pas enfreindre vos lois, rage le loup. Alors plutôt que d'aller lui exploser la tête, je viens négocier, le mot lui arrache presque la gorge, avec toi.

- Sérieusement ?

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être. Vendredi en fin de journée, un jeune homme qui n'a absolument rien avoir avec nos histoires, ment le loup, a été enlevé. Il a été retenu en otage pendant près de vingt-quatre heures, et ne doit sa liberté qu'à mon intervention.

Chris contracte la main sur la crosse du révolver attaché à sa ceinture, encore des problèmes en perspectives.

- Je t'écoute, soupire-t-il.

- Stiles a ….

- Stiles ? Comme dans Stiles Stilinski ? Le fils de shérif.

- Celui-là même. Il a été séquestré toute la nuit de vendredi et une grande partie de la journée de samedi. Il a été interrogé, et tu connais les méthodes d'interrogatoire de petits camarades, raille Derek.

- Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Il a connu mieux, mais il s'en remettra. Je ne suis pas venu demander réparation, rage-t-il, à nouveau. Je veux seulement que cela ne se reproduise plus. Que vous vous en preniez à moi, passe encore mais pas à des innocents.

- Pourtant, j'ai ouïe dire que vous vous voyez de temps en temps.

- On se connait de loin, rien de plus, tente Derek.

- Je sais de source sûre qu'il vient te voir presque tous les jours. Et l'on t'a déjà vu à proximité du lycée et de sa maison.

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas un loup et il ne sait rien à ce sujet. C'est juste un gamin qui se sent seul et qui a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, dit Derek, dissimulant parfaitement le mensonge dans sa voix.

- Je ne te savais pas si altruiste, qu'a-t-il de si spécial ?

- Il est gentil, et orphelin ou presque comme moi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tonne le loup. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Laissez le tranquille, ou j'oublierai les lois.

- Qui te dis que c'est l'un d'entre nous qui l'a attaqué, demande septique Chris.

Pour toute réponse, Derek jette un petit poignard frappé les armoiries des Argents aux pieds de leur chef.

- Stiles a extrait ceci de mon dos hier soir, après que j'ai traversé un sous-sol bondé de chasseurs pour le récupérer.

- C'est peut-être une ruse….

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous chercher des ennuis. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce dont elle est capable. Plus tôt tu te l'avoueras, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

- Elle n'a rien avoir avec l'incendie…..

- Si ça t'amuse de le croire ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Fais juste en sorte que Stiles ne soit plus inquiété, insiste le loup.

- Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, à moins bien sûr qu'il se mette en travers de notre route.

Derek tourne les talons, mais est rattrapé par une menace qu'il feint d'ignorer.

- Si tu t'approches à nouveau de ma maison ou de ma fille, loi ou pas, je te découpe en deux.

Mais Derek n'y prête pas attention et repart vers la forêt.

* * *

Tralalaire, je vous ai bien eu.

Plus de chaleur dans le prochain chapitre.

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : si je dis que Stiles est à moi personne va me croire…..

Attention sexe avec un loup garou, donc violent sur les bords, entre hommes, cela va sans dire.

* * *

Stiles traine les pieds jusqu'à l'escalier. Prudemment, il descend marche par marche. Il trouve son père devant un match de baseball, une bière à la main. Il soupire pour la forme.

- Mais c'est qu'une petite bière, histoire d'avaler la pilule, se défend le shérif. Tu devrais voir ce que Derek s'est enfilé.

- Tu sais quand on se dispute, il lui arrive d'être violent, répond t il, pour effrayer son père. Il est où, d'ailleurs mon loup garou alcoolique? Me dis pas que tu l'as fait arrêter, ou que tu l'as mis dehors?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a dit qu'il devait faire une course.

- Quelle genre de course?

- Aucune idée, il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas demandé, précise le shérif. Ça ne me regarde pas. Si vous avez des problèmes, c'est à vous de les régler….

- C'est bon, pa'. Laisse tomber, il arrive.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? S'intéresse son père.

- Difficile à dire, je le sais c'est tout. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui avec toi, explique t il, partant vers la cuisine, mais j'ai des choses à faire avec lui…..

- Stiles, attends. Tu es sûr d'être en sécurité avec lui.

- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive avec un loup garou comme garde du corps?

- Si c'est de lui que tu dois être protégé? Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé quand il t'a embrassé.

- Ca ne s'est jamais reproduit, il fait très attention.

- Ok, mais garde ton portable à porter de main, je vais passer au bureau. Il faut que je fasse un peu de paperasse, et je dois trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer demain, pour rester avec toi, précise t il.

- C'est gentil, mais je vais surtout dormir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière, et puis je suis sûr que Derek se fera un plaisir de prendre soin de moi…..

- Stiles! S'écrit le shérif.

- Ta faute, fallait pas chercher à me mettre en colère contre lui, s'amuse le jeune homme, attrapant un soda avant de remonter vers sa chambre.

- Tu ne lui ouvre pas, demande son père.

- Il est déjà dans ma chambre.

- Je vais le tuer, marmonne le shérif pour lui-même.

Stiles referme doucement la porte de sa chambre, les derniers rayons du couchant dansant sur la peau pâle du loup éveillent ses sens.

Assis au bord du lit, Derek respire calmement, essuyant le reste de sang aux coins de ses lèvres. D'un pas trainant, Stiles fait aussi vite qu'il peut. De la main il caresse la joue meurtrie, une tristesse infinie dans les yeux.

- C'est presque guérit, cherche à le rassurer Derek.

- Et tu t'es fait ça comment?

- Pas important, marmonne t il. Tu peux dire à ton père que c'est bon.

- Tu m'explique?

- Laisse, je lui dirai moi-même. Tu fais quoi debout, toi?

- J'avais soif, et faim aussi en fait. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire la cuisine, alors un soda pour éviter l'hypoglycémie et gros dodo….. Ou pas, tente Stiles, caressant le bras du loup.

Derek se relève si vite que Stiles manque de perdre l'équilibre.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi manger après je rentre….

- Ah non, tu ne me refais pas le coup de l'autre fois, s'énerve le jeune homme. Tu vas encore disparaitre pendant une semaine voir plus, et je vais rester là comme un idiot à stresser, en me disant que tu ne veux plus de moi ou quelque chose comme ça….

- Ferme-la! Arrêtes de me prendre la tête avec tes histoires d'ado, gronde le loup. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, deux secondes. Des événements terribles vont se produire. Peter va s'en prendre à Scott, aux Argent, à toi aussi, soupire t il. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'en empêcher. Alors ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi n'a pas d'importance…..

- Pas d'importance, hurle le jeune homme en gesticulant, oubliant la douleur dans ses côtes. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, je ne t'avais rien demandé….

- Je sais, le coupe tout penaud Derek.

- Ta gueule, écoute moi pour une fois.

Derek ravale un grognement, se concentre pour ne pas étriper l'adolescent. Stiles n'a même pas conscience du danger auquel il s'expose.

- T'es là à jouer au gros dur insensible, tu oublies une chose, on est deux dans cette histoire. Et moi je suis perdu, tu me cherche, tu me jette, tu me tourne autour, tu risques ta vie pour moi et après tu me dis que je n'ai pas la moindre importance pour toi….

- Mais tu t'entends parler des fois, rage le loup. T'es qu'un gosse incapable de comprendre le danger qui te guette. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que j'essaye de faire n'a qu'un seul but: te garder en sécurité. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis autant un danger pour toi que l'alpha.

- Tu te fous de moi, s'insurge le jeune homme, t'as tellement peur de t'engager que tu préfères me jeter avant même d'avoir essayé. J'étais bien mieux à espérer une histoire impossible avec Lydia. Et t'es arrivé, tu m'as garouisé et maintenant je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Je sais très bien que l'alpha va me tuer et je m'en fous. Mais tu vas partir, je serais seul à nouveau et encore plus en danger. Tu vas rester ici avec moi, parce que je te l'ordonne, j'en ai marre d'être tout gentil, tout….

Le souffle coupé, plaqué au mur, Stiles gémit de peur autant que de douleur.

- Il me suffit de presser un peu plus sur ta gorge et tu es mort, répond Derek, les griffes contre le cou de Stiles. Tu comprends ça.

- Ben vas y, s'énerve l'adolescent. J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu. Décide-toi! Tue moi, ça te fera un souci de moins….

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, souffle Derek contre l'oreille de Stiles.

Derek effleure l'épaule de ses griffes, déchirant le tissu fin, du bout des doigts il frôle la peau tresaillante, calant son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles. Le loup respire l'essence de jeune homme, voulant calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

- Je ne perdrais plus personne et surtout pas toi.

- Alors on fait quoi? Murmure Stiles. Je sais que je vais mouri…

Un grognement.

- Que je suis en danger, se corrige t il. Mais ce serait pire sans toi. La seule chose sur laquelle j'ai un tant soit peu de control, c'est nous. Alors laisse toi faire.

Derek soupire, tente de museler l'animal au fond de lui.

Se dégageant doucement de la prise de Derek sur son bras, Stiles glisse une main dans le dos du loup.

Un grognement résonne, Derek a peur.

De ses lèvres, Stiles effleure la peau tendre derrière l'oreille. Derek tremble de se contenir, enfonçant ses griffes dans la paume de ses mains.

Le jeune homme enserre le loup de ses bras, frottant son front contre la joue ensanglanté.

- Emmène-moi dans le lit, ordonne t il doucement.

Docile, peut-être bien pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek glisse un bras sous les jambes du jeune homme. Stiles se cramponne, enivré de l'aura du loup.

Sentant les draps frais, le jeune homme lâche le cou du loup, se laisse allonger. Toute sa délicatesse concentrée dans cette seule main sous la nuque du jeune homme, Derek dépose la tête de Stiles sur l'oreiller.

Il veut reculer, s'enfuir aussi vite que sa force de loup garou le lui permet, mais une petite main fraiche le retient.

Bien sûr qu'il ne partira pas, bien sûr ce soir il n'est qu'un jouet dans les mains de cet adolescent étrange, alors à son corps défendant il s'allonge contre le frêle petit Stiles, tout puissant maître de son âme.

Le jeune homme glisse une main contre la poitrine, essayant d'en apprécier la pulsation. Le parfum enivrant du loup le submerge.

Une douce brûlure contre son épiderme, Derek se sent proche de l'explosion. La main tremblante, il caresse le dos du jeune homme, ressent les os fragiles, la pilosité fine. Il se perdra en cet impossible adolescent, il abdique presque à regret.

Rien que cette nuit, rien qu'une fois, découvrir le plaisir infini dans ses bras frêles.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il lui reste, il empoigne le jeune homme par la nuque, appuis légèrement et timidement pose ses lèvres contre la bouche incertaine.

Les ongles enfoncés dans la chair du loup, Stiles sent son corps s'éveiller de douleurs et de plaisir.

La langue du loup contre son palais, Stiles pense manquer d'air mais un goût de sang se repend dans sa bouche. Une dent vient d'érafler sa lèvre, avide Derek avale chaque goutte.

- Je vais finir par te tuer…..

- Alors aime-moi vite, avant de prendre ma vie, ordonne Stiles.

Le repoussant doucement, Derek arrache définitivement le reste du pull lacéré.

Embrasser de ses yeux la peau violacée, caresser l'écorchure encore fraiche, sentir le plaisir naître dans cette poitrine.

Agrippant les doigts griffus, Stiles incite Derek à le déshabiller. Contre sa volonté, le loup obéit, prêt à libérer la bête tapie au fond de ses entrailles.

Le survêtement glisse sur le montant du lit, le coton fin du caleçon retient l'animal. Alors que le loup glisse le sous-vêtement contre cette peau tant désirée, le monstre sort de sa bouche. Un grondement terrible, annonciateur de l'apocalypse, paralyse Stiles.

De son menton piquant, Derek caresse le ventre, les cuisses, les jambes, remonte vers l'aine, effleure de la langue la hampe érigée.

Stiles trésaille, enfonce les ongles dans la chair dur des bras, oublie le monde et gémit. Le lourd tissu du sweat shirt contre son visage le ramène à la réalité.

Un bruit sourd, une basket vient de s'écraser contre le mur vite suivie d'une seconde.

Un grognement, presque une prière pour que l'animal l'épargne, et le pantalon heurte le sol.

Le loup déchire de ses doigts le drap en attirant le jeune homme à lui, l'assaillant au bord du lit.

Une main contre sa cuisse, la bouche dans le repli de chair, la langue sur le muscle vierge.

Enfouissant les doigts dans la chevelure couleur corbeau, Stiles soupire de crainte. L'humidité de la langue du loup le porte au bord de l'extase, un monde inconnu.

La main aux griffes acérées reconnait sa place, tout contre la cicatrice qu'elle réveille. Le sang coule.

Derek porte un doigt à sa bouche, aspire avidement le liquide couleur carmin, se rapproche de sexe palpitant et prend possession de l'anneau de chair tendu.

Un gémissement, Stiles s'écrase contre le matelas, couvrant ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes.

Poussant un rugissement et un doigt furieux, Derek aimerait ne jamais avoir existé.

L'esprit dévasté, il sait que bientôt il déchirera ce corps, mais la bête gronde en lui. Elle ne lui obéit plus, ne s'est jamais vraiment soumise à l'homme.

Une larme au coin des yeux, Stiles veut se fondre en lui, qu'il le fasse sien, et ainsi mourir ne serait plus une épreuve, continuer à exister en lui.

La peau cédant sous l'ongle tranchant, Stiles est tiré en avant, atterrit brutalement contre le loup. Une onde de douleur se répand dans ses genoux en heurtant le sol. Un gémissement de douleur, prêt à perdre connaissance, Stiles trésaille sous les dents enfoncées dans son cou.

L'aigue marine agité des yeux de Derek le maintien à la surface, juste un instant, avant de sombrer dans le plaisir.

Prisonnier de son propre corps, Derek sens la bête approcher son membre de la chair tendre. Juste quelque seconde de lucidité et Derek gronde de plaisir, Stiles pleure de douleur.

Le jeune homme sert compulsivement les jambes de chaque côté du torse puisant, coupant presque la respiration du loup. Une main lui serrant le poignet prêt à le briser le réveille. Ouvrant les yeux, il se perd dans l'océan électrique du loup.

Oubliant la douleur, Stiles sent venir une onde brûlante de ses entrailles. Le ventre frôlant l'intérieur de ses cuisses le berce.

Et la brutalité du loup s'impose, contre sa volonté. Alors de larmes en plaisir, Derek s'insinue dans le corps de l'adolescent, emportant avec lui le plaisir.

Stiles gémit, le bien et le mal se confonde en son esprit.

L'humidité contre son ventre attise les sens du loup, encrant ses griffes dans les hanches tendres, Derek pousse une dernière fois, son grognement se répercutant sur tous les murs de la maison.

Basculant en arrière, Stiles ressent encore les ondulations du plaisir agité son âme.

Le jeune homme se laisse emporte par la main fébrile qui l'attire vers le loup, rouvrant les plaies de son cou et de ses hanches.

Le sang coule, lavant la honte versée de Stiles, et perdu dans la chaleur du corps sous le sien, s'abîme dans un sommeil agité, peuplé des yeux brûlant de Derek lui volant son innocence.

* * *

Y fait chaud ?

A demain.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : c'est bien dommage, mais pas à moi.

Bloup : tu me fais virer tomate, vraiment.

Un peu éprouvant mais émotionnellement intense.

* * *

Le shérif se demande encore comment il a pu laisser ce criminel, cet animal dormir si prêt de son fils. Le sommeil le fuit, autant mettre à profit ces heures perdues. Enfilant un pull par-dessus son pyjama, il sort de sa chambre.

Un frisson le paralyse un instant, vite remplacé par une terrible rage. Il approche doucement de la porte de la salle de bain. Presque inaudible, un sanglot heurte pourtant ses oreilles.

Un petit coup timide, puis le silence, suivi d'un reniflement.

- Hey, Stiles. Ça va, mon garçon ?

- Ou….oui, bredouille t il.

- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux qu'on en parle, propose le shérif, tournant la poignée de la porte.

Mais la porte reste sourde à ses protestations, il insiste.

- Allez, fils, ouvre la porte.

- Non, c'est bon. Laisse moi, implore le jeune homme.

N'y tenant plus, le shérif cogne un grand coup contre le bois, entend son fils sursauter et pleurer de plus bel. Il tourne les talons, enfonce presque une autre porte. La semi obscurité l'aveugle un instant. Et sous ses yeux, visions étrange, Derek dort profondément, à même le sol, presque nu, seulement couvert d'un drap déchiré.

Pris de colère, il attrape le sac de son fils, le lance vers le dormeur et l'atteint en plein visage. Dommage que ce ne soit pas une balle, pense t il.

Saisie, mais reprenant vite le contrôle de son corps, Derek se lève, oubliant sa nudité.

- Tu pourrais cacher ça, râle le shérif.

- Fallait pas entrer, l'incendie Derek, pas décidé à se couvrir.

- Crois moi, c'est pas que j'ai envie de te voir, habillé ou non, précise le shérif. Mais tu peux m'explique pourquoi mon fils est enfermé dans la salle de bain, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Vous délirez, il est là…..

Derek perd le fils de ses mots, l'odeur de Stiles est pourtant encrée autour de lui, mais le jeune homme à disparut. Quelques secondes de réflexions, puis…..son sang.

Derek attrape son pantalon, l'enfile en courant.

Le shérif ne peut s'empêcher d'être admiratif, comment cet homme abominable peut faire autant de mouvement en un seul geste.

- Stiles, râle le loup, frappant le montant de la porte.

Pas de réponse, le shérif le repousse brutalement, n'entend même pas le grondement menaçant.

- Mon garçon, ouvre cette porte, c'est ton père.

- Laisse moi, soupire le jeune homme.

- Stiles, ouvre, ordonne Derek.

- Toi non plus, gémit Stiles.

Derek n'est pas homme patient, la porte cède d'une simple poussée.

La peau lacérée, maculé de sang, nu, le jeune homme n'est qu'une vision de cauchemar. Recroquevillé contre le lavabo, Stiles tremble, la peur, le froid, le désespoir. Entre ses mains encore tachées de son sang, Stiles voit Derek se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, s'il te plaît, gémit il. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…..

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça, dit le loup, presque en une excuse, je sais parfaitement dans quel état tu es.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui lui as fait ça, hurle le shérif. Mais t'es pas bien ! Je le savais, tu n'es qu'un animal.

Derek esquive facilement le poing lancer vers son visage, il bascule, se rétabli sur ses pieds, prêt à engager le combat, si nécessaire.

Peu importe l'agilité et la force de cet homme diabolique. Le shérif lance pieds et poings au hasard, espérant atteindre le loup. Déverser sa colère contenue depuis la veille.

La rage obscurcie sa vision un instant, il sent une chair s'écraser contre son poing dresser. Un sourire victorieux accroché au visage, il jubile.

Mais il manque de s'étouffer, lorsque sous ses yeux, Derek se désintéresse complètement de lui, se précipiter vers Stiles affalé contre la baignoire, une nouvelle entaille zébrant sa bouche.

D'un doigt tremblant, inquiétude ou rage, Derek essuie le fin filet de sang, caresse doucement la joue de l'autre main.

Stiles enfoui son visage dans le cou du loup, inondant la peau nue.

Alors, ignorant le loup hurlant dans sa tête, Derek soulève délicatement Stiles, le gardant étroitement serré au creux de ses bras, se dirige vers la chambre qu'il referme, embrasse l'impossible adolescent qui n'en est plus un, murmure que tout ira bien.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, maîtrise réellement le monstre tapi en son cœur.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'on en pense ?

Fait vraiment pitié le petit lutin ?

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : j'ai faim, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

Attention langage imagé.

* * *

Aux prémices de l'aurore, Derek ferme délicatement la porte branlante. Les vapeurs d'alcool mêlées à l'arôme amer du café l'agressent, probablement affalé dans le canapé le shérif rumine ses échecs. Derek se hâte vers la porte d'entrée.

- Hey, l'apostrophe le shérif, toi, espèce de monstre de foire ! Quand je te parle, tu pourrais me répondre…..

- Ou vous égorger, complète Derek, écrasant le shérif contre la table basse.

- T'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça, de tout foutre en l'air et de le laisser….J'ai peut-être merdé mais tu as autant à te reprocher que moi. Surement plus.

- Je sais mes torts et mes erreurs, contrairement à vous je ne les noie pas dans l'alcool en accusant les autres. Si je vous ignore, c'est pour éviter de vous écorcher vif, soyez en reconnaissant.

- Reconnaissant, singe, ironique le shérif, se dégageant de la prise du loup. Tu te moque de moi ! Tu l'as presque tué.

- Exact.

Derek tourne les talons, soupire d'exaspération, le shérif tente de le bousculer. Le loup gronde, plaque l'homme ivre contre le mur, le regard bleu brûlant.

- Exact, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Il y avait son sang partout, il était dévasté, il ….

- Je l'ai blessé, et je l'accepte. La bête exige un prix et ce fût celui-là.

- Tu l'accepte mais pas moi, hurle le shérif. Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu lui as fait.

- Les blessures que je lui ai infligé sont peut être les plus profonde, mais c'est celle qu'il doit à votre main qui le fait souffrir le plus. J'aurais dû vous étriper sur place, rage le loup…..

- J'en ai autant à ton service…..

Derek lâche la bête, un poing dur, rageur, déjà celui d'un loup s'écrase contre la bouche du shérif.

- Estimez-vous heureux, pour faire bonne mesure je devrais vous arracher le cœur.

- Loup garou ou pas, je vais en finir avec toi.

Le shérif se dégage des mains du loup, presque au ralenti Derek voit le poing s'approche de son visage. Il va pour répliquer quand un tremblement le saisie. Alors en lieu et place d'une correction magistrale, le loup esquive seulement et repousse l'homme.  
Le loup lève les yeux au ciel, pense tout haut.

- Je ne l'aurais pas tué, juste un peu abimé.

Et sous le regard incrédule du shérif, il franchit la porte, s'enfonçant dans le reste d'obscurité de l'aube.

* * *

Derek claque brutalement la porte, amorce les prémices de la transformation, mais se ravise en un grognement.

- C'est bon, j'ai déjà eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui, rage t il. Et le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

- Il faut qu'on parle, je t'attends depuis des heures…..

- Je sais, soupire le loup. Magne-toi, j'ai des choses à faire avant l'aube.

- Quelles genres de choses ? Interroge Scott.

- Pas tes affaires, élude Derek.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais être direct. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Mr Stilinski a l'air super remonté contre toi.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, crache Derek, tournant les talons.

Il s'écrase au sol, roulant dans la poussière sous le poids de Scott. Se rétablissant in extrémis, Scott est persuadé que Derek lui a laissé le dessus.

- Il a dit qu'il allait te tuer, vu qu'il t'a laissé dormir ici, ça doit être grave…

- Je l'ai pris, le coupe Derek, repoussant violemment Scott.

- Quoi, demande Scott, comme une confirmation, pas sur de vouloir comprendre.

- Je l'ai baisé, c'est plus clair pour toi.

- Quoi, tu l'as quoi ?s'étrangle Scott.

- Baisé, sauté, dépucelé, défloré, je lui ai fait sa fête, je l'ai pris et il a crié de plaisir ! Énumère Derek. Ca y est, t'as compris.

- Tu as couché avec lui, répond incrédule Scott.

Derek hoche la tête.

- Non mais t'es malade, hurle Scott, t'as remarqué que c'est un mec, en plus il est super amoché…..

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, explose le loup. Si je ne t'avais pas réveillé à deux heure du mat', tu ne te serais même pas aperçu de sa disparition…..

- Mais je le croyais avec toi ! Il ne me dit plus rien depuis des semaines, tout son temps libre est pour toi, rage, accusateur Scott. Comment voulais-tu que je sache….

- Tu es un loup, c'est le genre de chose que tu dois savoir.

- Peu importe ! Tu as couché avec lui, mais je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas de toi comme ça, hésite Scott.

- Faut croire qu'il a changé d'avis.

- Mais c'est un mec, tu sais….

- Entre le pénis et le torse musclé, oui, je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Oh merde, t'es dégelasse…..

- C'est ton ami, souffle menaçant Derek, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Accepte-le comme il est, comme il l'a fait pour toi.

- Je me fous complètement qu'il se fasse des mecs, mais pas toi, hurle Scott. T'es un animal, tu vas le tuer. Tu lui veux quoi d'abord ? Tu joues avec lui….

- Ferme-la, ou je te fais taire moi-même !

Contre toute attente, Scott se tait pour mieux attaquer Derek. Le loup se retrouve plaqué au sol, menacé d'un poing hérissé de griffes contre son torse. Un grondement sourd suivi d'un coup brutal, Scott explose plusieurs marches en atterrissant contre l'escalier du perron Stilinski. A peine le temps de reprendre ces esprits, qu'il se retrouve acculer contre le mur.

- Ne parles plus jamais de lui ainsi, hurle Derek.

- Quoi tu défends son honneur, qui l'aurait cru ! Derek Hale, preux chevalier.

Un grondement sourd, une lueur bleue sauvage, une griffe menaçante.

- Ne me pousse pas, reste ici. Personne ne doit l'approcher, ordonne Derek.

- Tu me prends pour ton chien de garde ou quoi ! Tu rêves, jamais je t'obéirai, s'exclame Scott.

- Obéis moi, j'en ai assez de jouer à la baby Sitter ! Quand je te dis de te taire, tu le fais. Quand je te dis de ne pas t'occuper de mes affaires, tu le fais. Et quand je te dis de veiller sur lui, tu le fais, gronde Derek. Je m'absente, une heure tout au plus. Assure-toi que personne ne l'approche, et quand je dis personne, cela t'inclut, toi. Je te demande pas de m'obéir pour mes beaux yeux mais pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Tu es si rancunier, que tu es près à le laisser se faire tuer rien que pour me contrarier ?

Derek est conscient de jouer le mélo à deux balles, pourtant il insiste.

- Il faut que je retourne chez moi, j'ai quelque chose qui pourra l'aider à aller mieux.

- Quoi ? interroge Scott.

- Un onguent que préparait ma grand-mère, il y a longtemps, il a des vertus cicatrisantes sur les plaies infligées par des loups garous. Puisque je sais que tu ne m'obéiras pas, tu verras par toi-même qu'il en a besoin.

- Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, s'inquiète Scott.

- Il y a une bête tapie en fond de mon cœur, et c'est mon cœur qu'il agite chaque fois qu'il est près de moi…..Et même quand il est loin, avoue Derek. Elle a pris possession de mon corps, et de mes mains j'ai ravagé le sien. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être ce que je suis. Stiles le savait, il connaissait les risques. En les circonstances, je dirais qu'il s'en sort bien.

Scott tremble de rage, enfonce ses griffes dans la peau tendre de ses paumes, s'assoit sur la dernière marche intacte du perron, et regarde Derek disparaitre à l'orée de la forêt.

A peine disparu derrière le premier arbre, Derek entend Scott escalader la façade, la fenêtre craquer, le jeune loup entrer délicatement. Au moins cette fois, il ne réveillera pas tout le quartier.

* * *

Le shérif n'en mène pas large, Scott n'en mène pas large, Derek n'en mène pas large, et que fait Stiles ?

Gros dodo !

A demain pour la suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : ça changera plus, maintenant.

Petit chapitre sur Chris, désolée pour les fans du Sterek.

* * *

Chris tourne en rond, mal à l'aise. Encore quelque minute, et Victoria emmènera Allison à l'école. Il gratte le tranchant du petit poignard, se demande comment il va aborder le sujet.

- A ce soir, papa, lance Allison, passant la tête par la porte de son bureau.

- Bonne journée, chérie, lui répond t il, un sourire chaleureux au visage.

De retour à ses ténèbres, il n'aperçoit sa sœur que lorsqu'elle referme la porte.

- Alors, grand frère, tu voulais me voir ?

Chris la détaille un instant, grande pour une femme, aussi blonde que dans ses souvenirs, un sourire magnifique où pointe la folie.

- J'ai trouvé ça, dit-il, lui lançant le poignard.

- Ah, répond-elle. C'est gentil, j'y tiens beaucoup, Il ….

- Arrêtes ça, tout de suite, hurle t il.

- Non, mais vraiment, je l'avais perdu…

Chris tape du poing sur la table, Kate sursaute, se tait, attend la suite.

- Tu sais où je l'ai trouvé ?

- Aucune idée, ment la jeune femme.

- Derek Hale l'avait planté entre les omoplates ! T'es sûr que ça ne te dit rien.

- Je savais bien que je l'avais eu, se félicite-t-elle.

- Arrêtes, tu as eu tort.

- Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous s'inquiète de la situation.

- Et séquestrer un adolescent innocent, ça fait partie de tes méthodes d'investigations ? interroge, ironiquement Chris.

- Innocent, tu parles ! Toi-même, tu disais qu'il pouvait être le second bêta…..

- Mais tu n'avais aucune preuves, de plus tu t'es trompée…

- Oh, je t'en prie…..

- De toute façon, bêta ou pas, nous n'avons rien à leur reprocher, à part d'être des loups garous.

- Justement, c'est bien ce que je leur reproche !

- Peut-être, mais selon nos lois, ils n'ont commis aucun crime, lui rappelle t il. Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne prends plus aucunes décisions sans m'en avoir parlé au préalable. Et je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit contre ce garçon.

- Pourtant, il est notre meilleure chance de les approcher.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous devons procéder. Notre rôle est de les maintenir sous contrôle, les exécuter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. En aucun cas nous abaisser à leur niveau.

- Ils étaient deux, et ils ont massacré mon équipe, tente-t-elle, détournant l'attention de son frère.

- Combien de morts ? Demande Chris.

- Aucun, mais William a perdu un œil et Steve ne retrouvera plus l'entière mobilité de son bras.

- Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, tonne t il. Vous n'aviez pas à l'attaquer.

- Mais tu aurais dû voir ça. Derek a foncé tête baissée dans le piège, et si nous avions été plus nombreux…

- Rien du tout, tu ne te serviras pas de ce garçon comme d'un appât. Tu sais qu'il est un an plus jeune qu'Allison ?

- Oui, mais il a choisi le mauvais camp. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- La discussion est close, je t'interdis de l'approcher, lui comme les autres suspects. Je me charge d'identifier le second bêta. Tu as fait suffisamment d'erreurs comme ça. Il s'en est fallu de peu que je doive faire des excuses à Derek Hale.

- Tu aurais dû l'abattre comme le chien errant qu'il est…..

- Derek Hale n'a jamais blessé personne, il ne nous cause aucuns soucis, n'as enfreint aucunes lois. Bien sûr, j'aimerai l'épingler à mon tableau de chasse, mais je n'en ferai rien. Et toi nous plus, à fortiori s'il te faut attaquer un jeune homme innocent, fils de shérif, si je peux me permettre, pour y parvenir.

- Bien, crache Kate, une lueur effrayante dans les yeux.

Elle tourne les talons, prête à claquer la porte, signe de da rage. Chris la retient, serrant fort son bras.

- Je te préviens, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. Mais si tu compromets la famille à nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas. Suis-je clair, l'interroge t il.

- Parfaitement, dit-elle, une rage froide dans la voix.

Chris s'appuie des deux mains au bureau. Un mauvais pressentiment lui brûle les entrailles, le doute l'assaille, et si…..

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : ça n'a pas changé en dix minutes !

Cha : Derek est loin d'être la délicatesse incarnée, je ne le vois pas parler par métaphores, il est plutôt cash. Chris se pose des questions mais n'est pas prêt à s'avouer la vérité.

Bonne lecture.

Attention chapitre osé !

* * *

A peine disparu derrière le premier arbre, Derek entend Scott escalader la façade, la fenêtre craquer, le jeune loup entrer délicatement. Au moins cette fois, il ne réveillera pas tout le quartier.

Scott approche doucement, retenant sa respiration. D'une main, il soulève le reste des draps, retient un grognement.

Stiles trésaille, le froid sur sa peau ou la douleur… Il tente de se tourner sur le flanc, réprime un soupire et se rabat sur le dos. Une main contre sa lèvre fendue le réveille définitivement.

- Salut, mec, sourit il.

Scott ne peut s'empêcher d'être admiratif, comment ce garçon au corps lacéré peut encore sourire.

- Hey, alors ? Ça va ? T'as l'air pire qu'hier !

- Ouais, je sais. Ne lui en veux pas, implore t il. Il a essayé de résister.

- Pas assez fort, on dirait, s'écrit Scott. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- J'en ai conscience.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais, s'énerve le loup. Mais il aurait pu te tuer, même sans le vouloir.

- Je sais, mais je préfère mourir de sa main que déchiqueter par Peter.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Derek ne le laissera pas te faire de mal.

- Derek est peut être fort, mais face à un alpha il ne fera pas le poids. Surtout s'il doit me protéger et se battre en même temps, assure Stiles.

- Tire-toi, alors. Au moins le temps qu'on s'occupe de Peter, propose Scott.

- T'es gentil, mon pote. Mais t'es pas capable de t'en sortir sans moi, rigole Stiles. Et de toute façon, Derek ….

Stiles essuie rageusement une larme au creux de sa paupière, réprimant un frison de douleur.

- Je ne suis pas plus capable de le quitter, que lui de me laisser. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il va partir, que ce serait mieux pour nous deux. Mais c'est pas possible, autant pour lui que pour moi….il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver s'il s'en allait ou de ce que je pourrais faire …..

- Ok, ok, calme toi mon pote, sourit Scott. Ça, c'est mon hyper actif déjanté de meilleur copain. Je suis content de te revoir.

- J'étais pas parti loin, t'inquiète.

Scott claque gentiment l'épaule de Stiles, seule partie de son corps intacte, enfin presque.

- T'as attendu qu'il soit parti ?

- Ben, en fait, on s'est comme qui dirait un peu frité en bas.

- T'es pas possible, râle Stiles. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. C'est nouveau pour lui, il faut qu'il se fasse à mon petit corps tout fragile.

- Excuse-moi, mais t'as vu l'état dans lequel il t'a mis.

- Pour sa défense, tu l'as attaqué avant de m'avoir vu, tente Stiles.

- Je savais qu'il t'avait fait du mal…

- Et il t'a dit comment c'est arrivé ?

- En gros, répond Scott, déglutissant péniblement au souvenir des mots de Derek.

- Ca veut dire quoi en gros ?

- Ca veut dire que je ne comprends pas que l'ai laissé te toucher ! Explose Scott. C'est un animal, une brute, il te hait et toi pareil.

- Pas du tout !

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Il est pas foutu de te parler gentiment, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Même blessé, il te hurlait dessus. Je pense à toi, il te fera souffrir, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- C'est mon problème, hurle Stiles, oubliant la douleur ravageant son corps.

Le jeune homme repousse son meilleur ami, attrape son sweat shirt déchiré, taché de sang et se rut au rez de chaussé.

Le shérif ravale précipitamment ses larmes, tente d'intercepter son fils au pied de l'escalier. Stiles glisse des bras de son père, le repousse contre Scott et crache sa rage.

- Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre ! Personne ! C'est vrai, il m'a mis en pièce et alors, c'est mon problème.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, pleure, presque le shérif. Il va te tuer…..

- M'est égal ! C'est ma vie, et si je veux la perdre en étant avec lui, c'est mon affaire.

- Je t'en prie, Stiles. Si c'est pour me punir de t'avoir délaissé….

- Tu ne veux pas lever la tête de ton nombril, deux secondes ! Il s'agit de moi, uniquement de moi et de lui, de ce que je ressens pour lui, avoue Stiles.

- C'est pas ça l'amour, mon garçon, quelqu'un qui te met dans cet état et qui te demande de tout accepter sans rien te rendre en retour…..

- Je m'en fous, il peut me tuer si ça le rend heureux.

Stiles tremble de soulager sa conscience, libérant son esprit de ses mots. Les larmes, entre joie et souffrance, Stiles oublierai presque le danger qui les guette tous, lui particulièrement.

- Et oui, l'alpha va m'étriper pour le faire souffrir, et vous savez quoi : j'ai hâte de le voir essayer. Qu'il y parvient ou non, c'est Derek qui gagnera. Il deviendra l'alpha et butera cette pétasse.

- Stiles, que t'arrive t il ? Interroge son père. Tu n'es jamais violent…

- Ou méchant, complète Scott.

- Peut être que j'ai envie de changer ! J'ai toujours été le bon gars sur qui compter. Et ça m'a apporté quoi ? Mon meilleur pote a essayé de me bouffer, deux fois, précise t il. La personne qui est censé m'aimer le plus au monde, ne me supporte pas. Et voilà que le type qui me traite comme le dernier des abrutis est prêt à mourir pour moi, ne me demandez pas de le quitter. C'est au-dessus de me force. Quand bien même, il ne ferait que me tolérer sans avoir le moindre sentiment pour moi, je…..

Une onde de douleur brûle sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Stiles bat l'air de ses mains, cherche à se raccrocher à la réalité mais perd l'équilibre. Scott s'élance, court vers Stiles en un début de transformation, bascule en arrière, refoulé par un grognement de possession bestial.

Le regard bleu électrique, tous crocs dehors, Derek tient serré contre sa poitrine le corps déchiré de Stiles.

Scott tremble, court se cacher sous l'escalier.

Le shérif tremble, tente de reprendre son fils des bras de cette bête.

Derek gronde, menaçant. Au creux de ses bras, la respiration difficile, Stiles reprend pied dans la réalité.

- Avec lui, tousse Stiles.

Les bras ballant, pas sur de savoir quoi faire, le shérif s'écarte, laisse son fils à cet animal, et pleure.

De loin, Scott regarde Stiles disparaitre à l'étage, désespérément agrippé au loup.

Derek allonge doucement Stiles sur le lit, attrape le reste de drap pour le couvrir, s'étend à ses côtés, garde ses distances prudemment, soupire pour la forme.

- Je commence à en avoir marre que tu te mets en fâcheuse posture, juste pour finir dans mes bras.

- Tu souffres du syndrome du héros, c'est trop facile, rit le jeune homme.

- Moi, un héros ? T'es fatigué, Stilinski.

- Très, allez viens là, gentille peluche. J'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- Peluche maintenant? S'étrangle Derek. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir frappé sur la tête. Faut arrêter les médocs.

- J'ai rien pris depuis vendredi, je suis en manque, répond t il, tendant le bras vers sa table de nuit.

Arrêté par la main de Derek sur la sienne, Stiles manque d'air. Comment ce simple contact peut-il le mettre dans tous ses états après la nuit dernière ?

- Arrêtes avec ses saletés, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

- Fait ce que tu veux de tout ça, répond t il, désignant son corps d'un doigt tremblant. Je suis tout à toi, en fait il n'y a que toi qui consent à rester avec moi….m'en fous si tu te fous de moi….

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, souffle Derek, le regard brûlant.

- Bien, c'est …bien. Enfin, je crois….T'es sûr, parce que sinon….

- Jamais étais aussi sûr de ma vie, murmure le loup.

Plongé dans le regard l'un de l'autre, le temps suspendu, peut-être qu'ils vont s'en sortir et peut être que le shérif les acceptera tel qu'ils sont, et peut être….peut être que les chasseurs vont devenir leurs meilleurs potes ! Et le monde tout doux tout rose de Stiles s'effondre avant même d'avoir existé.

Derek tousse mal à l'aise, ne vient il pas d'avouer….

- Enlève-moi ce truc informe, je vais essayer de te soulager.

Obéissant, mais grimaçant, Stiles passe le pull par-dessus sa tête. La morsure court le long de sa jugulaire, atteint la peau tendre de son épaule, se perd à la racine de la mâchoire. Les hématomes ont presque envahi la totalité de son torse, la chair de ses flancs déchirés par sa faute et la cicatrice rouverte.

Derek se racle la gorge, attrape le petit flacon, prend une noisette de l'onguent parfumé, glisse un doigt hésitant contre l'épiderme malmené, trésaille malgré lui à chaque grimace.

Stiles tousse bruyamment, respire la pâte étrange, appréhende le plaisir, brûle de le sentir, trésaille de douleur.

Les mains rendues maladroites par la peur, Derek effleure chaque plaie, coupures, égratignures, hématomes. S'égare aux portes de la ceinture, perd la notion de danger, se jure que c'est la dernière fois qu'il le touche.

Stiles ferme les yeux, goute la chaleur se rependant dans son cœur, envahir son corps, prendre possession de ses sens. Et sans l'avoir vu venir, Stiles se retrouve assit sur le loup, dévorant sa bouche.

Derek oublie le monde, fond sur ce corps marbré, lèche la marque de ses crocs, caresse les lacérations de ses doigts, s'enivre de son odeur musqué imprégné sur cette peau fine.

D'une poussée involontaire, Derek envoie Stiles contre le mur, se rue sur l'adolescent, le dévore des yeux et des dents.

Découvre la mélodie divine de ses soupires de plaisir, la dance hypnotique des mains de ce garçon étrange sur son corps, l'envoutante sensation de se savoir proche du gouffre retenu par ces yeux d'or étincelants.

Les vêtements déchirés volent en tous sens, les peaux à nue frémissantes d'être aussi proche.

Derek caresse d'une main le sexe dressé, cherche à créer le plaisir d'un doigt enfoui.

Stiles creuse le dos de ses ongles, arrache des lambeaux de peau, se délecte des gémissements de souffrances mêlés au plaisir.

Derek agrippe brutalement la nuque du jeune homme, l'oblige à accepter sa langue contre son palais, colle son torse puissant contre la peau frémissante. Le loup gronde, tremble, veut fuir, arrache rageusement sa langue de la bouche tentatrice, renforce sa prise sur la nuque délicate et retourne le jeune homme, lui coupant le souffle écrasant son visage contre le mur.

Sentant le torse puissant caressé son dos nu et marqué, Stiles perd pied. Se tordant le bras douloureusement, le jeune homme accroche les cheveux courts du loup, appuie l'arrière de son crâne à l'épaule solide, sent le membre dur approcher sa chair.

Mordant tendrement la gorge offerte, Derek enserre le torse fin d'un bras, écarte les jambes d'un genou, tremble de ne pouvoir s'enfoncer brutalement en ces chairs affolantes.

Stiles heurte le bassin de ses reins, insiste le loup à le prendre.

Derek reçoit les reins frémissants contre son membre, gronde d'extase, enfouissant son sexe gorgé dans le corps du jeune homme.

Un soupire de douleur, Stiles cogne le mur de son poing, enlace ses doigts à la main sur son torse, croit défaillir alors que le loup remue en lui.

Entrainant l'adolescent, Derek entre en lui toujours plus profondément à chaque mouvement. Le loup embrasse la base de la nuque, lèche le sel sur la peau, tend le visage vers la main qui veut le caresse, grogne de plaisir.

Le souffle court, proche du point de rupture, Stiles mord fort sa lèvre, tente de contenir le rugissement de plaisir dans sa gorge. Des points blancs et noirs dansant sous ses yeux, Stiles sent le plaisir le submerger. Se déversant rageusement en un cri bestial, il griffe le visage sous ses doigts.

Les sens brûlés, le pâle heurtant de plus en plus violemment les reins de l'adolescent, Derek hurle son plaisir, verse son essence dans les chairs consentantes, embrasse lascivement le creux de l'épaule, sourit contre la peau qu'il a fait sienne, s'appuis lourdement au bois du bureau, se laisse tomber au sol et entraine le jeune homme avec lui.

Tout contre le cœur bruissant, Stiles soupire, léchant le torse humide. Il ronronne quand une main caresse sa hanche glissant du dos jusqu'à la nuque, agrippe et relève se tête un peu trop brutalement peut être. Un regard voilé de plaisir, une langue tendre contre sa bouche lèche les zébrures violacées de ses lèvres.

Derek aspire les dernières lueurs de lucidité, voit l'adolescent sombrer dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur.

Stiles offre un dernier baiser, et glisse dans l'inconscience béate d'un rêve simple, peuplé des yeux brûlant de Derek lui apportant la paix.

* * *

Alors ?

A demain.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : …..

Cha : Y a pas de mal, pour ma part je vois Derek comme un être sauvage, bien sûr il essaye de se contrôler mais n'y parvient pas tout à fait. A un de ses jours peut être.

* * *

Tournant en rond, le shérif bouille de l'intérieur. Les grognements du loup emplissent son esprit, lui brûle le cœur. Le bruit mat d'un coup contre le mur le surprend, se ruer à l'étage, arracher son fils des bras de ce psychopathe, pense t il.

Un grondement d'extase répondant à un cri de plaisir, le choc d'un corps heurtant le sol, les larmes que le shérif veut verser pour son fils.

Puis le silence.

Coulant un regard empreint de chagrin vers Scott, le shérif se demande ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire pour le sauver de cet animal, de lui-même.

Scott relâche la pression, lance un grondement vers le plafond, un rugissement sourd lui répond. Des bruits de pas, un froissement de tissus assourdissant, une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme presque en silence. Et Derek apparait en haut des escaliers, à demi nu, la peau encore rougit par le plaisir.

Le loup s'assoit lourdement sur la dernière marche, une lueur de haine dans les yeux, il invite pourtant les deux hommes à le rejoindre d'un hochement de la tête. Scott se laisse tomber contre le loup, préférant faire rempart de son corps entre le shérif et l'homme qui pourrait détruire son fils.

Maladroitement alignés, ils se demandent encore comment ils en sont arrivés là.

- T'es pas foutu de te retrouver seul avec lui sans lui sauter dessus, attaque Scott.

- Il m'a sauté dessus, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Moi, je ne veux pas savoir, soupire le Shérif. Ne fais plus jamais ça…..

- Le baiser ? Ou le faire quand vous êtes là ?

- Les deux, c'est pas possible ? Tente Scott.

Pour toute réponse, Scott reçoit un regard froid emplit d'envie de meurtre.

- Il n'arrêtera pas, gémit Scott, à l'intention du shérif.

- Je sais. Mais on peut au moins se mettre d'accord sur quelques règles ? Interroge l'homme de loi.

- Comme ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord pas en ma présence, mais ici, toujours ici, insiste le shérif.

Derek gronde, marmonne vaguement un acquiescement. Le shérif incline la tête en se frottant les cheveux.

- Et là il est dans quel état ? Ose demander Scott.

Question qui fâche, sans être un loup le shérif grogne, pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

- Pas vraiment pire que ce matin.

- Pourtant il a crié…

- De jouissance, rien de plus, susurre le loup.

Le shérif acquiesce un mouvement vers sa hanche, se ravise, prie le ciel et tous les saints pour survivre à cette journée.

- J'ai promis à sa mère que je le protégerai au prix de ma vie, si nécessaire. Et je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je prendrai bien votre vie, mais je ne garantis pas que ça lui serve à quoi que ce soit. Alors on va dire que je me charge de le garder en sécurité, propose Derek, légèrement radoucit. Après tout ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour moi, je peux bien faire ça pour lui…

Scott esquisse un sourire, le grand Derek Hale, défenseur devant l'éternel.

- Tu ne peux pas seulement dire que tu tiens suffisamment à ses fesses pour risquer les tiennes, sourit Scott.

Un grondement pas vraiment menaçant, Derek sourirait presque. D'un regard appuyé, Scott l'incite à plus de souplesse.

- Arrgh, d'accord, abdique le loup, tendant une main presque amicale vers le shérif. Je vous promets de le ménager, d'être plus doux avec lui, de le bai….

- Derek, râle Scott.

- De le faire jouir qu'en votre absence, se corrige t il.

Scott grogne, pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

- Je ferai des efforts pour passer par la porte plus tôt que par sa fenêtre, promis je ne le frapperai plus, sauf s'il le mérite, se rattrape le loup.

- Comment mon fils pourrait-il mériter ne serait-ce qu'un coup ?s'insurge le shérif.

- L'avez déjà entendu parler à tort et à travers à propos des loups garous…..

Le shérif soupire, finit par serrer la main tendue, la relâche rapidement.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense, demande t il à Scott.

Le jeune loup déglutit, qui est le plus menaçant ? Le shérif ou le loup garou ? Le revolver ou les crocs ?

- Eh bien, si Derek fait ce qu'il a dit…..

Un grognement.

- Et si vous êtes prêt à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute….

Un raclement de gorge.

- Moi qui joue au chaperon…..

Un nouveau grognement.

- Je pense que ça pourrait aller pour Stiles. Après tout, on veut tous la même chose, non ? Termine t il, en quête de confirmation.

Le shérif hoche la tête, Derek marmonne vaguement un « sauver son cul », Scott soupire.

- Bien, alors on va lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses derniers jours, dit il, à l'intention du loup, on va l'entourer d'affection, lance t il pour le shérif, un peu pour lui aussi, et je suis sûr que tout ira bien, et …merde, c'est l'heure ça, hurle Scott.

- Neuf heures vingt, oui pourquoi, interroge le shérif.

- Ma mère va me tuer, ça fait plus d'une heure que je devrais être au lycée, se lamente l'adolescent.

Derek ricane, se moque et profite de la diversion pour monter les marches à pas de loup.

- Je pourrais appeler ta mère, si tu veux, propose le shérif. Je lui dirai que je t'ai demandé de rester avec Stiles, qu'après son agression il avait peur de rester seul…..

- Vous êtes trop sympa….

Derek referme la porte, se fond dans le reste d'obscurité, glisse sous les draps, respire la peau tiède, accroche la hanche douloureuse mais se ravise.

- J'ai promis à ton père de faire attention à toi…..

- Comme si tu ne le faisais pas déjà, murmure Stiles. T'es une brute mais tu es ma brute, je m'y suis fait. En fait si t'étais différent tu serais pas toi, alors je serais pas moi non plus…..et je crois que je voudrais pas de toi parce qu'en fait si t'es pas toi ben ça me plais pas…..tu vois quoi…..

- Et t'apprends quand à respirer ?

Stiles grogne mais se cale contre le torse puissant.

Un baiser contre sa nuque meurtrie, une caresse contre sa hanche marquée, un souffle contre sa bouche marbrée.

- Dors, sale gosse, ordonne Derek.

- Tu sais, je pensais à toi. Je me disais en fait tout à l'heure, tu as presque dis….

- Stiles !

- Non mais c'est vrai, t'as jamais rien dis alors, je sais pas moi….

- Bien sûr que tu le sais, maintenant dors !

Ne se faisant pas prier davantage, Stiles repose la tête sur le torse accueillant et sombre en un battement de cœur.

Et durant les quelques semaines suivantes, entre le lycée avec Scott, et Derek tapie à l'orée de la forêt, à la maison sous la garde de son père, et Derek passant par la porte plus tôt que par la fenêtre pour venir le voir, et dans les bois avec Derek prêt à mourir pour lui, Stiles se sentait presque tiré d'affaire…

Enfin, presque….

* * *

Alors ? Si j'avais dû donner un titre à ce chapitre ce serait « Thérapie de groupe », l'image de Derek Scott et le shérif alignés sur l'escalier m'a bien fait rire.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, définitivement pas à moi.

Mary : Merci beaucoup pour tout c'est compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Ce n'est pas la fin, voilà la preuve. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes suivant cette histoire.

Nous arrivons donc au final de la saison 1, à mon humble avis, la façon dont Derek devient l'alpha est trop épurée, je me permets donc d'y mettre mon grain de sel.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quittant l'hôpital avec Jackson, Stiles sent monter l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Bien sûr Derek est un loup garou mais peut-il vraiment faire face à l'alpha. Il aurait tellement voulu éloigner la bête infernale, pouvoir détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps pour que le loup s'enfuit.

Pestant contre la lenteur de cette soit disant voiture de course, il échafaude des milliers de théorie, s'offrir à Peter contre la vie de Derek, tuer Peter de cette stupide bombe qu'il sent rouler contre sa jambe, mourir en protégeant Derek, ridicule pense t il, foncer dans le fossé et se laisser crever de chagrin.

Oublie presque qu'il veut préserver la vie de Scott.

Juste un souhait bruissant dans son esprit embrumé, que Derek survive, qu'il devienne l'alpha, et ainsi oublier ce cauchemar.

* * *

Et maintenant que sa stupide idée aie démontré qu'il n'est pas qu'un hyper actif maladroit, il s'interroge. Peter agonise, la peau brûlée, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une tristesse infinie. Imagine la douleur du corps, la torture de l'âme, et peut être, juste un peu, espère que Peter retrouvera la raison, que Derek n'aie pas à tuer ce qu'il reste de sa lignée, qu'ils pourront oublier cette folie…

Derek scrute le regard fou de son oncle, revoit le beau jeune homme lui apprendre à chasser, les courses folles dans les bois, la fierté dans ses yeux à sa première prise. Et il espère juste un instant que Kate morte, la folie meurtrière disparaitra, qu'ils pourront reprendre leurs vies où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Un sentiment fugitif, presque inexistant se glisse sous sa peau, dans son esprit, grignote des parcelles de sa conscience, le loup lutte.

Et en son esprit ravagé par la culpabilité, l'improbable adolescent espère de tout son cœur que Derek abattra ses griffes dans la gorge carbonisée, abréger les souffrances de Peter, et prendre ce qu'il revient de droit au loup torturé.

En une micro seconde fatidique, le sang pulse hors des artères, la vie fuit hors du corps, l'âme court hors de l'esprit.

Derek sent monter une langue brûlante du corps de son oncle, courir le long de la jambe, pénétrer chaque cellules de son corps, détruire son âme.

Derek hurle, ou le croit. Laisser brûler son âme, se raccroche au dernier reste d'humanité.

Les yeux d'or brun, la peau trop pâle, l'esprit incertain imposant sa volonté.

Et le silence fut brisé.

- Je suis l'alpha, maintenant.

La lueur rouge sang menace de submerger le loup, tremblant de haine, une envie de meurtre…..

Derek n'a pas un regard pour son oncle ou l'improbable adolescent, il court, suit son instinct, s'enfonce profondément dans ses ténèbres.

La rage grouillant sous sa peau, Stiles bouscule Scott en s'élançant à la suite du nouvel alpha, vite suivie de l'apprenti loup garou.

- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne la ville, hurle Scott.

A bout de souffle, Stiles acquiesce. Il court, perd le nord, ne sais plus où il est, ne perçoit plus la présence de Scott, percute une roche, perd l'équilibre et atterrit dans les bras de l'alpha.

Le regard rouge sang le menace, le tuer ou le posséder ?

Stiles serre compulsivement le revers de la veste, cherche le visage de la main, tente d'accrocher le regard.

Derek gronde, agrippe violemment la chemise déchirée, menace la gorge de ses dents, le visage de ses griffes, gronde à nouveau, approche trop près du cœur déchainé, soulève le jeune homme, l'envoie s'écraser contre un arbre.

Un cri déchirant.

- Derek…

Stiles n'a même pas conscience de pleurer. Scott l'arrache du sol, le traine sur les traces de Derek.

L'impossible adolescent reconnait les derniers arbres, l'asphalte usé, les bâtiments gris.

Une porte grande ouverte, un grognement inhumain, les deux adolescents s'enfonce dans les méandres du lycée, déjà chargé de traumatisme.

Scott rattrape Stiles, l'empêche de courir à la suite de l'alpha, se concentre un instant, respire profondément.

- Il est descendu à la chaufferie, dit-il.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici, s'énerve Stiles. Il n'y a personne à déchiqueter au lycée, en pleine nuit.

- Il sent peut être encore les odeurs du bal…..

- Pourquoi la chaufferie ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, râle Scott, suivant lentement la piste laissé par Derek. Vous avez rien fait là-bas ? Il s'en souvient peut être…..

- Quoi ? Non, t'es pas bien, au lycée…avec un loup garou recherché par la police…je suis pas suicidaire…

- Ouais, mais dans ta chambre, au manoir, dans ta voiture, dans la sienne, dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine, sur la table de cuisine, sur le canapé, dans mon lit, gronde Scott.

- Ouais, je sais c'était pas fairplay…..

- Au commissariat sur le bureau de ton père, dans son véhicule de patrouille, au centre commercial, à la clinique vétérinaire….

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai saisie, soupire Stiles. Alors, non, il ne m'a jamais rien fait ici, enfin si, il m'a frappé une fois ou deux mais rien de sexuel…

- Stiles…..

Mais l'adolescent n'écoute plus l'apprenti loup garou, il lève la main montre un recoin sombre.

- Il est là, mime t il.

Scott repousse l'adolescent, se fait le plus discret possible, perçoit la respiration anarchique de l'alpha, veut s'élancer, mais il est repoussé par Stiles refermant la porte de la chaufferie, enfermant Derek.

- Mais t'es pas bien, on peut pas le laisser là !

- Comme si je l'abandonnerai, s'insurge Stiles. Prépare-toi à ouvrir, tu refermes derrière moi…..

- Non, surement pas.

- Arrêtes, le coupe Stiles. Quoi que tu entendes tu n'ouvres la porte que si je te le demande, bien compris ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. Ce n'est plus Derek, il ne te reconnaitra pas, il va te tailler en pièces.

- Non, non, non, on n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions. La porte ne tiendra pas éternellement, si ça se trouve il y a un autre accès et il s'est déjà barré.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demande Scott, inquiet.

- Le calmer. T'es prêt ?

Scott acquiesce, entre ouvre la porte, absolument pas sûr de ce qu'ils vont faire. Stiles se rut à l'intérieur, trésaille lorsque le métal claque.

Il avance doucement, cherche à se faire discret. La respiration pressante de Derek se répercute contre les murs, s'insinue dans chaque fibre de son corps. L'adolescent espère, ils sont si près du but, bientôt fini la vie de cauchemar.

Un raclement près de sa jambe, il sursaute. Un râle près de sa main, il trésaille. Un doigt près de sa gorge, il défaille.

Plaqué au sol, le regard voilé de Derek le brûle, lui tire un gémissement.

Le loup gronde, ondule contre sa poitrine, lacère doucement la chemise. Stiles cherche à agripper le corps de Derek, trouve la hanche, s'insulte lui-même « Abruti d'hyper actif déjanté ».

Il tâte, veut défaire la ceinture, un coup dans la mâchoire, Stiles gémit.

Il tire légèrement sur le bouton de métal. L'absurdité de la situation le ferait presque rire. Il va mourir parce que ce foutu jeans refuse de s'ouvrir. Il triture le pantalon, enfonce son pouce dans la boutonnière, arrache le tissu.

Les griffes percent la peau tendre de son cou, le loup le traine, écrase le dos de l'adolescent contre le mur, rugit dans son oreille.

Stiles se laisse glisser au sol, prend peut être sa dernière respiration.

- Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas pour ça…

Et en un mouvement vif, Stiles avale le sexe à demi dressé du loup.

Un grondement échappé des enfers, une pluie de coup contre son visage, Stiles se demande si c'était une vraie bonne idée.

Et au diable son esprit embrumé, Stiles lèche la hampe brûlante, caresse la peau tendre de sa langue, et prie pour survivre.

L'alpha gronde, ondule contre le mur, contracte ses mains autour du visage tuméfie, ravale sa rage et hurle son plaisir.

Stiles heurte le sol, son crâne cognant brutalement contre le béton.

Derek appuie consciencieusement ses deux mains au mur, cherche à calmer sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Enfin maître de son corps, il ouvre les yeux, agressé par le monde nouveau devant lui, l'alpha bruisse en lui.

Contre sa jambe, un mouvement, la poitrine au rythme anarchique, Stiles le contemple malgré sa brutalité, malgré sa violence déchainée.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre, râle le loup.

- Rien, absolument rien, tente l'adolescent, essuyant rageusement les restes du plaisir de Derek contre ses lèvres.

D'une main sous son bras, Derek relève Stiles, examine son visage, gronde.

- Qui a osé te faire ça ?

- Toi, rage Stiles, repoussant Derek. Allez viens, j'ai fait vite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il va revenir, et j'te préviens je ferais pas ça deux fois….bien trop dangereux pour mon cœur….non mais franchement les loups garous, je vous jure….

- Rembobine, que s'est-il passé ? On est où ? Et pourquoi je t'ai frappé ?

- T'es devenu l'alpha, commence doucement Stiles, tu t'en souviens ?

Derek acquiesce, réprime un grondement, une douleur danse derrière ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais une fois la transformation terminée tu t'es mis à courir avec ton regard « je vais bouffer tout ce qui me passe sous la main ». Scott et moi…

Stiles frotte sa mâchoire, veut retirer le sang séché de son visage. Derek claque gentiment la main de l'adolescent, lui incline la tête, et gratte délicatement les croûtes.

- On t'a suivi, pour éviter que tu bute quelqu'un en chemin. Et t'es venu ici.

- On est où ?

- Le lycée, répond Stiles, grimaçant sous une pression plus forte contre sa peau meurtrie.

- Excuse, marmonne le loup.

Stiles sourit furtivement, glisse une main sur le bras puissant.

- Pourquoi je t'ai frappé ?

- J'ai essayé de t'arrêter, à ma façon.

- Ce qui veut dire, interroge le loup.

Stiles coule un regard sans équivoque vers le pantalon de l'alpha. La rougeur des joues de Derek lui tire un petit rire.

- Mais t'es malade, jamais plus tu m'approche quand je suis comme ça, me suis-je bien fait comprend, insiste Derek.

- C'est clair, s'écrit Stiles. J'ai failli crever d'une crise cardiaque…..

L'adolescent gémit, enfoui son visage dans le cou du loup, un coup contre la porte de métal, Scott cherche à les apercevoir.

- C'est juste Scott…..

- Je te préviens, il est absolument hors de question que je lui explique ce que je viens de faire, dit Stiles, appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, lui caresse l'arrière du crâne, traine Stiles jusqu'à la porte.

- Scott, c'est bon, mon pote, tu peux ouvrir.

- Tu vas bien, s'inquiète son ami, examinant les hématomes pointant sur son visage.

- J'ai connu pire, cherche à le rassurer Stiles. Emmène le au manoir, dans le sous-sol, juste au cas où, précise t il, alors que Derek cherche à protester. J'efface nos traces et je vous rejoins.

Derek le regarde, hésitant, pas sûr de vouloir laisser ce gamin étrange seul, ici.

- Allez, vas t'en. Tu sais bien que tu es le plus grand danger qui me guette, essaye t il de rire.

- Hey, Stiles, dit Derek, le regard hagard, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu sais.

- Moi aussi, Derek. Maintenant dégage ton joli petit cul de loup garou d'ici tout de suite, insiste t il.

En un dernier regard vacillant, Derek tourne les talons, court pour rejoindre Scott.

* * *

Alors ?

C'est toujours pas la fin.

Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : vais peut-être aller faire joujou avec Isaac…

Mary : Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise, les compliments me font très plaisir. Voilà la suite.

* * *

Scott tire violemment sur les chaines, s'assure qu'elles ne lâcheront pas. Derek gronde, quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un « tu me le payeras ».

- Ça devrait tenir. Maintenant qu'on est confortablement installer, se moque Scott, gentiment, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Derek gronde de plus belle, comment expliquer un truc pareil à Scott, à qui que ce soit.

- C'était hallucinant, dérangeant, vaguement sordide peut être. Et crois-moi tu ne veux absolument pas savoir !

- Et tu crois que ce genre de tirade va me décourager. Pas grave, je demanderai à Stiles…..

- Il m'a sucé pour me calmer, lâche Derek, entre ses dents.

- Oh merde, tu déconne, j'espère.

Derek plonge un regard noir, peut-être déjà rouge, dans les yeux craintif de Scott.

- Oh merde, t'es sérieux. Mais comment un truc pareil a pu lui traverser l'esprit ? S'insurge t il.

- Il ne comprend pas encore pourquoi, peut être ne veut il pas savoir, tente d'expliquer Derek. Mais il arrive à contrôler la bête, jamais très longtemps. Mais quand il m'arrache ce plaisir bestial, il arrive à endormir l'animal en moi, et il prend le dessus.

- C'est pas vrai, il arrive à te foutre une raclée.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est compliqué à expliquer…..S'il voulait me tuer dans ces moments-là, il lui suffirait de le penser et je le laisserai faire.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre moi-même, disons qu'il m'a en quelque sorte, Derek hésite,…domestiquer. Son âme s'est insinuée dans mon esprit, et quand la bête déraille, il …..je ne sais pas vraiment, il l'a fait taire….

- Comme l'autre jour, devant chez lui, tu pouvais facilement me mettre à terre, mais il ne t'a pas laissé faire ?

- Exactement.

- C'est flippant, il est flippant, non en fait vous êtes flippant, tous les deux, précise Scott.

- Parce que tu vas me faire croire qu'Allison n'a aucun pouvoir sur l'animal en toi ? Se moque Derek.

- Mais c'est pas pareil, moi je suis amoure…oh merde, t'es amoureux de lui.

Scott est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, se tient les côtes, mais le grondement suivi de craquement métallique des chaines, le fait taire.

- S'il n'y avait que ça, ce serait plus simple, gronde Derek. Stiles est un HerrWeidmann.

- Un quoi ?

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, comment peut-on accepter d'être un loup garou sans chercher à en savoir le plus possible sur eux.

- Un HerrWeidmann, dérivé de l'allemand weidmann, chasseur, et de herr, maître, précise Derek. Quand j'étais enfant, mon grand-père nous parlait de chasseur particulier. En certaines circonstances, ces personnes pouvaient prendre l'ascendant sur le loup, et commander l'homme.

- Comme la famille d'Allison, demande Scott.

- Pas tout à fait. Les Weidmann nous envoutent littéralement, enfin après nous avoir apprivoisés.

- Et que font ces Waismenn ?

- Weidmann, gronde Derek. De tout temps, ils servaient à apprivoiser les loups les plus faibles de la meute pour permettre aux chasseurs de la détruire.

- Et comment arrivent-ils à vous contrôler ?

- A ton avis, Stiles me contrôle comment ?

- Par le sexe, merde, s'étouffe Scott.

- Comme tu dis. Mon grand-père disait qu'on ne pouvait savoir qui ils étaient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Leur odeur était différente, attirante, presque irrésistible. Comme Stiles pour moi.

- C'est bon, pas de détails, supplie Scott.

- Pourtant tu devrais savoir combien son odeur est merveilleuse, susurre Derek.

Scott gronde, bien sûr que son ami sent bon, c'est parce que c'est son ami, non ? Scott cherche à se convaincre lui-même.

- Je l'ai su la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, c'était tellement perturbant, ressentir ça à nouveau. Alors que quelque chose brûler réellement en moi à son approche….

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- On dit que lorsqu'un Weidmann approche, les loups sensibles sont attirés, mais ils sentent comme quelque chose d'artificiel, mais avec Stiles l'attirance était tellement forte, réelle, j'étais complétement envouté par lui, sa bouche, son odeur bien sûr, son corps aussi…..

- Wow wow, tu devis Derek. Reviens-en aux chasseurs.

- Alors découvrir qu'il était ça…..Je ne l'ai pas supporté.

- Et tu as disparus.

- Histoire de mettre mes idées aux clairs.

Scott scrute un instant son nouvel alpha attaché au mur, et malgré la lenteur de son esprit, une lueur brûle dans ses yeux.

- T'avais déjà senti ça ! Un Weidmann, précise Scott.

- Une fois, et ce fut la plus terrible chose que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

- Kate, hurle Scott, dans un éclair de génie.

- Oui, avoue Derek. Elle m'a séduit avec son odeur et elle m'a soumis avec le sexe.

Scott se racle la gorge, une autre idée lumineuse traverse son esprit.

- Hey, si ça se trouve tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. Je veux dire c'est peut être juste cette histoire de chasseur.

- Ca va bien au-delà des Weidmann. C'est lui et rien que lui….

- Mais c'est un mec, insiste Scott.

- Je sais.

- Non, mais en fait t'as l'air normal, genre t'aime les femmes, pas qu'aimer les hommes c'est mal….

- C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, gronde l'alpha. C'est lui, il me….Aussi exaspérant soit il, j'ai besoin de lui, parce qu'il agite mon corps, mes sens…mon cœur. C'est lui.

- Soit plus précis, qu'est-il pour toi ?

- Mon maître.

- Ok, capitule Scott, pas sûr d'avoir saisie toutes les nuances. Et il prend ça comment ?

Derek arrache presque les chaines du mur, pointe les crocs loin en avant, vers la gorge de Scott.

- Tu dis un seul mot, je t'égorge avec mes dents, compris ? Interroge l'alpha.

Scott acquiesce, dégluti bruyamment, s'écarte du loup, et prie pour que son copain déjanté survive à Derek.

- Pourtant il doit bien savoir quelque chose, puisqu'il a su comment faire pour te calmer, explique Scott.

- Il sait que m'offrir son corps, me donner ce plaisir merveilleux, lui permet de contrôler l'animal, pour un temps tout du moins.

- Combien de temps ?

- C'est variable, de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures. Tout dépend du temps qu'il prend pour me faire jouir.

Scott gronde pour la centième fois, lui semble-t-il.

- Tu peux pas parler avec plus de subtilité ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Tu sais très bien que je le saute, aussi souvent que possible, les métaphores et jolies tournures ne changeront rien à ce que je lui fais.

Scott rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Derek en rirait presque, et dire que ce gamin sexuellement handicapé est un loup garou. Dressant la tête, l'alpha sent bouillir ses yeux.

- Tu ne lui dis absolument rien.

Scott acquiesce, sursaute quand la porte métallique grince sur ses rails.

- La prochaine fois, je me tire, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul, bande de loup garou dérangés ! J'en ai marre de nettoyer derrière vos petits cul d'ingrats…..

Stiles se laisse tomber sur la chaise, arrache sa chemise lacérée, frotte son crâne, et soupire.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, je me sentirai presque violé, râle t il.

Scott lance un regard équivoque vers l'alpha, se tord les mains, soudain se sent très gauche.

- Euh, ben Stiles…..en fait, je…..

- Il attendait impatiemment ton retour pour rejoindre sa petite amie, le coupe Derek.

- Super, répond Stiles, poussant Scott vers la porte. Tu lui diras bonjour pour nous….

Un grondement.

- Ou pas, se dépêche t il de rajouter, on se voit demain.

Et d'une dernière poussé Stiles referme la porte sur Scott, court presque, arrache les chaines du mur et se blotti contre le torse puissant.

- Putain, tu m'as fait tellement peur, se lamente t il.

- Fallait pas me forcer à le faire !

Stiles grogne, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de parler de ça. Derek comprend le sous-entendu, n'insiste pas.

- Je me contrôle très bien maintenant, on pourrait remonter, aller au lit et…..

- T'es qu'une bête en chaleur, s'insurge l'adolescent. Je veux juste m'écrouler dans un coin et dormir pendant une semaine.

- Si tu me laissais finir, je te proposerai de te préparer une bière, légère, précise le loup, te prendre dans mes bras et t'aider à t'endormir.

- Oh, sourit Stiles, en une excuse. Proposition accepté.

Et ouvrant la porte, Derek pousse l'adolescent au corps démonique, réprimant un regret. Qui a envie de dormir alors qu'il vient d'accéder au rang d'alpha ?

* * *

Explications convaincantes ou non ?

Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : Isaac vous dit bonjour.

Mary : merci encore pour tous ses compliments, voilà la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Nous voilà donc arrivé au terme de cette histoire, ça me fait tout drôle de les quitter, pas pour trop longtemps quand même…..

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Avec l'aube, la vie reprend, Stiles s'éveille au son de son portable, probablement son père ou Scott. Il ne veut pas savoir, enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. La soudaine sensation de vide le prend de court. Derek a disparu, pour la centième fois, au moins. L'adolescent grogne.

A l'abri des bois, à plusieurs kilomètre du manoir délabré, Derek perçoit le changement dans la respiration de Stiles, le jeune homme est réveillé, le loup le sait. Il explore encore un instant son nouveau monde, redécouvrir chaque chose dans les yeux de l'alpha…

Redécouvrir Stiles aussi…..

Le loup s'élance, saute par-dessus les rochers, arracherait presque les arbres à son passage, atterri d'un mouvement leste sur les planches grinçante du manoir, arrive près de l'adolescent avant même que ses pieds aie touché le sol.

- 'jour, marmonne Stiles.

- Met ça, répond sèchement Derek, tendant un de ses t shirt. Je te ramène chez toi, ton père doit s'inquiéter.

Docilement, Stiles s'habile, laisse le loup lui enfiler ses chaussures, quitte le lit branlant à la chaleur si accueillante.

Encore embrumé par le sommeil, Stiles paresse contre la vitre de la Camaro, bercé par la respiration calme du loup.

Arrêté devant la maison du shérif, Derek attend, pas vraiment patiemment, que Stiles reconnaisse les lieux. A bout de patience, le loup agite les clés de l'adolescent devant ses yeux pour le réveiller.

- C'est trop bien d'avoir un loup garou comme…..ami, choisi de dire Stiles, plus sûr pour son intégrité physique, pense t il. Merci d'avoir redressé mes clés de voiture.

- Rentre, repose toi, j'ai des choses à faire, je vais peut-être m'absenter quelque jours, dit il, plaquant une main sur la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire, mais je reviens dès que possible.

- Ca veut dire quoi quelques jours ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, une semaine au plus.

Stiles réprime un soupire, caresse la joue mal rasée, dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres entre ouverte.

- Fait bien attention à ton cul, j'en ai encore besoin, tente-t-il de rire.

Il quitte la voiture, court s'enfermer chez lui, guette le départ de la Camaro, avant de laisser couler ses larmes.

Pas dupe une seconde, Derek attend de voir la porte se refermer sur l'adolescent avant de démarrer au quart de tour.

Et les trois semaines suivantes, hésitant entre désespoir, colère, angoisse et frustration, Stiles s'acharne à paraitre le plus tranquille possible. Ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer encore plus le shérif et Scott.

Ne voulant pas encore une fois subir les regards emplit de compassion de son ami, Stiles quitte la classe de chimie si tôt le cours terminé. Il heurte plusieurs personne, tente d'atteindre le parking et sa voiture avant que Scott ne se soit aperçu de son départ précipité.

Stiles ouvre la portière, se sermonne pour la millième fois pour ne pas l'avoir fermé à clé, jette son sac à l'arrière, s'assoit lourdement, entoure le volant de ses bras et cale son visage contre ses main.

La Jeep remue légèrement. Stiles soupire, pense « eh merde, raté pour la tranquillité ». L'adolescent relève la tête, frotte ses yeux, sent monter une migraine, espère avoir de l'Adderall dans la boite à gant, ouvre les yeux et hurle.

- Je t'ai manqué, murmure Derek.

- Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, martèle le jeune homme, frappant l'épaule de son poing. Aie, en plus tu reviens pour me frapper.

- Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché, se défend l'alpha.

- Mais t'avais dit une semaine, ça fait presque un mois, même pas un sms pour dire « c'est bon je suis pas mort dans un fossé », s'insurge Stiles.

- Je suis désolé, marmonne le loup, j'espère que tu l'as bien entendu celui-là, c'est pas près de ce reproduire.

Stiles acquiesce, promène son regard sur le corps puisant, juste s'assurer que tout va bien.

- Alors c'était bien tes vacances sans moi, lui reproche Stiles.

- Stiles….

- Ah oui, là c'est sur t'es revenu ! Y a que toi pour dire mon nom de cette façon.

- Stiles, reprend Derek, d'un ton radoucit. Je n'étais pas en vacances, je devais faire le point, sur l'alpha, la mort de mon oncle, sur toi.

- Et on pouvait pas faire le point ensemble, pleurniche Stiles, bien conscient de ressembler à une princesse en péril.

- Tu sais bien, que près de toi je ne peux pas réfléchir. Et puis, il a certaines choses dont je dois te parler à propos de nous, de ce que tu es pour moi….

- Une charmante petite distraction, propose Stiles.

- Stiles, gronde Derek.

Le jeune homme lève les bras en signe d'excuse, invite le loup à poursuivre.

- Avec ce qui s'est produit la nuit où j'ai tué Peter…..

- Tu veux dire la façon dont je t'ai forcé à le faire ? Interroge l'étrange adolescent.

- Tu…sais quoi, bredouille Derek.

- Quelques petites choses, les grandes lignes, tu sais moi je ne lis pas l'allemand.

- Et donc ?

- Y a une histoire de maître qui impose sa volonté à un loup garou.

- Et tu sais ça depuis longtemps ?

- Le jour où tu m'as presque tuer avec ta rage sexuelle. J'avais lu un truc là-dessus, explique t il, et puis je t'ai empêché de tuer mon père et un peu de faire pareil avec Scott.

Derek observe le jeune homme, le brûle de ses yeux, voudrait le punir sans savoir pourquoi.

- Tu as idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour décider de t'en parler ou pas….

- Si tu m'avais demandé, on n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps, s'énerve Stiles.

Une main griffue vient frôler sa carotide, une lueur de haine brille dans le regard rouge rubis, peut-être une envie de meurtre.

Derek glisse ses doigts contre la gorge, effleure le torse fin, caresse le ventre tendu par la peur, s'égare sur la hanche.

Stiles dégluti, suit du regard les griffes acérées contre son corps, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son père découvrant son corps lacéré.

L'alpha enfoui son nez près de l'oreille, respire le parfum qui lui a tant manqué, se demande combien de temps il pourra résister, décide de jouer un peu.

- Tu sais là tout de suite, je pourrais te tuer et tu n'aurais aucun moyen de m'en empêcher.

Et Stiles relâche la pression, soupire, se moque gentiment.

- Des menaces, toujours des menaces ! Rien qu'en disant ça, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu décline, Hale.

En un grondement sauvage, Stiles voit le loup déchirer le tissu, fondre sur sa peau, briller dans ses yeux une impérieuse envie, dégluti sous la morsure, manque de s'étouffer quand la bouche aux crocs acérés s'empare de son sexe.

- Je t'en prie, Derek, pas ici, supplie Stiles, pas sûr de vouloir qu'il arrête.

Derek se délecte du musc délicat du jeune homme, jouirait presque de ses soupires enfiévrés.

Une main dans les cheveux du loup, Stiles hésite entre le repousser ou gémir de plaisir.

La langue courant sur le membre dressé, Derek caresse l'aine sensible, sent la frustration du jeune homme, et la sienne se rejoindre.

Une vibration dérangeante contre sa cuisse, Stiles cherche à attraper son portable. Les mains rendues maladroites par les délices de la langue du loup sur lui, le jeune homme maudit l'imprudent qui cherche à le joindre.

Scott.

- T'es où, mec ? Tu devais m'aider pour le TP de biologie.

- Peux pas, bégaye t il. Suis occupé….

- Non, mais attend, c'est bon, lui répond son ami en raccrochant.

- Arrêtes, implore Stiles, je vais….ah, pervers….de….loup garou…

- Ben t'as pas l'air si occupé, lance Scott approchant la voiture.

Stiles lâche en cri entre la fureur d'être découvert par son ami dans cette situation, et le plaisir de l'orgasme qui le submerge.

Se relevant, la bouche ruisselante, un grognement bestial au creux des lèvres, Derek foudroie le jeune loup de ce regard rouge effrayant.

Un cri étranglé, Scott tombe à la renverse, croit son cœur prêt d'arrêter de battre.

- Merde, bredouille t il, Derek t'es qu'un animal…..

Scott court aussi vite qu'il le peut, marmonnant qu'il tuerait bien l'alpha, qui grogne, sûr que Scott n'osera plus jamais l'approcher.

Stiles claque la tête de l'alpha, le repousse, réprime l'envie de le tuer sur place.

- Ah bravo !

- Fallait pas te montrer si impoli, râle le loup, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de la main.

- C'était quoi une punition, s'insurge l'adolescent.

- Non, juste une façon de saluer dignement mon maître, susurre Derek.

Stiles ronronne, oublie bien vite sa colère, démarre la voiture, ne regarde même pas dans le rétro viseur avant de quitter sa place de parking.

Et filant à toute vitesse vers sa maison, Stiles se dit que peut-être il n'aura plus jamais besoin de contrôler cet impossible loup garou et que finalement ils pourraient même être très heureux ensemble.

Fin.

* * *

Alors, cette fin vous plait ? Un peu beaucoup pervers le grand méchant loup, que voulez vous, c'est ainsi que je l'aime.

A bientôt, pour d'autres aventures.


End file.
